Nous sommes les Vengeurs
by Lentilles
Summary: Post l'Ère d'Ultron – Où les Avengers font face à des scientifiques sans scrupules, un gaz incolore, des nano-robots peu coopératifs, un trafic d'organes, des noms d'oiseaux, des recettes de cuisine, des cassettes contrariantes venues de Chine et un vorace sentiment d'échec.
1. Gaspacho tomate-pastèque

_La fanfic que voici se déroule entre Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron et Captain America : Civil War. Par conséquent, elle spoile le premier (et les films antérieurs, notamment les deux Captain America et Iron Man 3), mais pas le second, bien qu'elle en soit largement inspirée sur de nombreux éléments._

* * *

 **Chapitre premier : gaspacho tomate-pastèque**

Le magnétophone s'arrêta. Natasha Romanoff rembobina la bande et la relança, pour être certaine que son wu un peu rouillé ne l'avait rien fait manquer du message. Lorsque le clic de fin se fit entendre une deuxième fois, elle ne retira pas immédiatement ses écouteurs, s'accordant un instant d'immobilité pour pester intérieurement contre le mauvais timing.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas hésité à prendre le premier vol commercial pour la Thaïlande d'où elle pourrait facilement pénétrer en Chine, et y passer autant de temps que nécessaire pour régler le problème, mais elle était membre, qui plus est meneuse en second, d'une équipe de super-héros amateurs et incroyablement puissants, ce qui la gratifiait de responsabilités. Et, certainement, Steve deviendrait fou d'inquiétude si elle disparaissait soudainement pendant plusieurs mois.

La décision, bien que totalement incongrue, lui vint naturellement : elle allait discuter de ça avec lui et ils établiraient une marche à suivre ensemble. Natasha n'aimait pas mêler les affaires de son passé avec son présent, et aimait encore moins impliquer des gens dans ses problèmes personnels, mais en l'absence de choix, Steve était la meilleure personne à qui demander conseil.

Elle retira ses écouteurs, rangea le magnétophone dans son carton au-dessus du placard contenant les fournitures de bureau, non sans avoir récupéré la cassette qu'elle remit dans l'enveloppe abondamment timbrée, récupérée le matin même dans une boîte postale à Washington. Elle la glissa derrière _L'ère des miracles, une étude sur la prolifération des super-héros_ et _De Captain America à Iron Man_ , qui étaient en tête de sa liste de lecture, puis partit à la recherche de Steve.

Natasha le trouva dans une des (nombreuses) salles de sport du complexe, en pleine partie de basketball en un contre un face à nulle autre que Wanda Maximoff. Sous l'œil attentif de la Vision.

La jeune femme suait et haletait. Déterminée à prouver qu'elle avait réussi à renforcer sa condition physique, elle continuait inexorablement à poursuivre son adversaire sur toute la longueur du terrain autant de fois que nécessaire. Steve, et dans une moindre mesure Sam, avaient pris sur eux de l'aider à améliorer son endurance pour ne pas que la Vision eût à la sortir de toutes les situations d'où elle pourrait courir ; ils avaient investi beaucoup de temps et d'effort, et Wanda serait damnée si elle n'en faisait pas autant.

Quand elle marqua de justesse son dix-septième panier (Steve était à trente-trois), avec à peine une légère utilisation de télékinésie pour corriger la trajectoire de la balle, il annonça que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui et la félicita avec un sourire fier qui valait largement les crampes qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

« Ce n'est pas de la triche ? »

Wanda sursauta et se cabriola comme un diable sortant de sa boîte pour faire face à Natasha. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand l'espionne était arrivée et se sentit doublement honteuse pour avoir manqué son entrée que Steve et la Vision semblaient, eux, s'en être aperçu.

Natasha se fit une note mentale sur la nécessité de faire travailler sa concentration et sa perception de l'environnement à leur plus jeune recrue.

« Capitaine Rogers et Wanda ne jouent pas selon les règles officielles du basketball, expliqua la Vision de son habituel ton éthéré. L'usage de légères touches de psychokinésie est autorisé tant qu'elles ne s'appliquent qu'à des trajectoires de lancer.

\- Et recommandé, renchérit Steve. Pour entraîner sa mesure et sa précision. »

Wanda voulut ajouter « ainsi que la coordination entre mes pouvoirs et mes efforts physiques », mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez de souffle pour cela. Steve lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et la Vision catalogua l'action et la réaction reconnaissante de Wanda pour usage ultérieur.

« Une analyse Vision ? demanda leur meneur pendant que la jeune femme buvait goulûment.

\- La pertinence des actions psychokinésiques entreprises a augmenté de manière stable durant toute la durée du match. Je note néanmoins un faible taux de réussite lors d'une défense plus active du capitaine Rogers, dénotant un problème de concentration. Je décèle également des lacunes stratégiques, notamment quant à l'occupation de l'espace, dans le jeu de Wanda, développa l'androïde.

\- Bien. Tu peux lui donner des conseils stratégiques pour notre revanche de demain ? »

La Vision acquiesça diligemment, et Steve entreprit de rappeler à Wanda quelques astuces pour calmer le feu dans ses muscles.

Natasha attendit patiemment que les deux jeunes super-héros s'éloignassent en pleine discussion tactique, sous le regard presque affectueux du chef d'équipe avant d'aborder les sujets d'adultes. Elle s'assit sur le banc en bordure du terrain pendant qu'il rangeait la balle et faisait remonter les paniers.

« C'est quoi la politique des Avengers au sujet des congés payés ? lança l'espionne en guise d'introduction.

\- Ça n'existe pas. Les méchants ne prennent pas de vacances, c'est connu. Alors nous non plus. »

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle (qu'il tenait d'elle) et elle répondit d'un regard faussement blasé. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'approcha d'elle et demanda doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nat ? »

Elle pensa vaguement que c'était le moment où elle envisageait l'option de lui mentir. De lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, de réfléchir sur sa situation et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire à New-York, à proximité d'eux tous. Ou bien qu'elle avait envie d'avoir des projets au-delà de sauver le monde, qu'elle avait rêvé de visiter le Tibet quand elle était plus jeune, et qu'elle voudrait s'accorder cela maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Elle n'envisagea pas l'option.

« J'ai reçu de mauvaises nouvelles d'un contact à Shanghai. »

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son téléphone émit le bruit indiquant la réception d'un message prioritaire, en parfaite synchronisation avec celui de Steve, posé à une extrémité du banc. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle haussa une épaule :

« Ça peut attendre. »

Faisant confiance à Natasha pour ne pas dédaigner une menace imminente, il attrapa son appareil qui se déverrouilla au contact de ses empreintes digitales. Le message était de Maria Hill et leur enjoignait de la rejoindre dans une des (nombreuses) salles de conférence où une mission les attendait.

« Ça peut attendre, répéta Natasha. Maria non. »

•

Leur cible était, officiellement, une association à but non lucratif, internationale mais basée au Danemark, nommée Grå Trane se présentant comme une plate-forme de rencontre et d'échange pour jeunes scientifiques innovants mais manquant de moyens. De riches mécènes allongeaient les fonds mais, comme l'expliqua l'agent des services de renseignements danois via visioconférence, l'argent s'avérait trop difficile à tracer pour de généreux donateurs à la conscience tranquille. De plus, un de leur bâtiment dans la zone industrielle d'Aalborg, déclaré comme un laboratoire de recherche, avait été jugé suspicieux et l'enquête avait révélé d'inquiétantes pratiques, d'inquiétantes expériences, et surtout d'inquiétants résultats.

Maria avait mené ses propres investigations et découvert que l'association s'était formée peu après la mort d'Aldrich Killian et la chute d'AIM. Néanmoins, impossible d'assurer avec certitude que les deux étaient liés, ou ne l'étaient pas, ou que Grå Trane était en possession de la formule de l'extremis. A la connaissance de Steve, les seuls scientifiques d'AIM à être capables de créer le sérum expérimental avaient été Maya Hansen et Aldrich Killian, morts tous les deux, mais Maria se hâta de lui apprendre que le SHIELD avait peut-être voulu faire croire cela à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas directement impliqués dans la traque des autres scientifiques en question.

Steve soupira et passa au point suivant.

Les renseignements danois plaçaient le vice-président de Grå Trane, le docteur Frederik Rasmussen, à un forum sur les avancées de la médecine à Aarhus pour les deux jours suivants. Dussent les Avengers refuser leur aide, ils planifiaient de l'arrêter sous un prétexte fictif pour pouvoir l'interroger tout en faisant une descente en force dans les laboratoires d'Aalborg.

Steve fut prompt à assurer leur assistance et à promettre une prise de contact dès qu'ils auraient pris connaissance de toutes les informations et formaté un plan d'action. L'agent de renseignements danois pris congé en les remerciant.

Après cela, la table interactive signée Stark Industries fut mise à bon escient pour afficher et trier les données à disposition ; pendant que Steve dessinait les éventuels mouvements des membres de son équipe avec deux doigts, Natasha superposait plusieurs scenarii et Maria ajoutait via la commande vocale les informations qu'elle extrapolait. Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils avaient une stratégie solide, couplée à une dizaine de plans de secours pour une large gamme de cas de figure et, finalement, Maria s'excusa pour aller s'occuper des préparatifs techniques.

L'ambiance devint rapidement moins professionnelle quand Natasha retira ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table, qui ne sut pas quoi faire de cette information et ajouta et retira compulsivement des données d'un peu tous les schémas avant de revenir à la dernière sauvegarde et afficher un message d'erreur.

« Hum, commenta l'espionne. Pas au point son prototype à Stark.

\- Sûr. Pour un génie, il aurait pu penser à toutes les réunions stratégiques qui se finissent avec les pieds sur la table, » railla gentiment Steve sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

Peu après, Natasha reçut la convocation au briefing du lendemain matin qu'il avait rédigé, avec un grand nombre des données les moins sensibles en pièce jointe.

« Je vais encore demander à Sharon si la CIA n'a pas d'autres informations sur Grå Trane ou le docteur Rasmussen, annonça le soldat. Et voir si Stark ne peut pas nous faire une rapide vulgarisation de l'extremis. Ou même s'il a un moyen miracle pour le contrer. »

La Vision pouvait certainement se charger de la vulgarisation de l'extremis, comme il savait probablement si Stark avait inventé une contre-mesure, mais Steve avait l'impression que le milliardaire prétendument retiré aimait ces implications indirectes dans le travail des Avengers, même s'il soutenait mordicus le contraire si interrogé sur la question.

« Moi je vais commander des pizzas, décida Natasha avec un coup d'œil à l'heure. On a encore réussi à oublier un repas. »

C'était une grande spécialité de la maison.

Les deux amis se donnèrent rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard dans la cuisine. Juste avant de passer la porte, Steve s'immobilisa et se retourna vers Natasha :

« C'est quoi les mauvaises nouvelles que tu as reçues de Shanghai ?

\- Rien d'urgent, répondit-elle automatiquement. 'vaut mieux se concentrer sur Grå Trane pour le moment. Je te raconterai une fois qu'on aura tous ces scientifiques maléfiques en détention.

\- D'accord, » dit-il gravement.

Comme il reprenait son mouvement, Natasha l'arrêta :

« Steve ?

\- Mhm ?

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que _tu_ as pris un congé ?

\- Il y a deux semaines, quand Sam et moi avons suivi une fausse piste en Lettonie.

\- Un congé lors duquel tu n'as pas cherché Bucky, explicita Natasha avec une once d'exaspération.

\- Le mois dernier. Je suis allé avec toi chez Clint, rappela Steve avec un mouvement de menton dans sa direction. Et une autre fois on a fait une sortie à New-York avec Sam, Wanda et la Vision pour faire découvrir la ville à Wanda. Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'emmènerai faire une journée spa un de ces quatre, éluda l'espionne.

\- Spa ?

\- Yep. Spa. Maintenant va appeler tes amants et laisse-moi commander des pizzas. »

Elle agita la main pour souligner ses paroles. Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas, pas plus qu'il n'insista sur l'incongruité d'une journée spa. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'une petite part de lui se réjouissait secrètement à la perspective, mais le temps passé avec Natasha n'était jamais perdu.


	2. Clafoutis aux cerises

**Chapitre second : clafoutis aux cerises**

« _Avancées scientifiques effectives,_ lisait Sam, de l'incrédulité plein la voix, _incluent mais ne sont pas limitées à : gaz toxique perméabilisant la peau ; nanotechnologie invasive ; animaux dont l'aptitude au combat, résistance, agressivité, potentiel dévastateur, a été mutée, tels que chiens, castors, martres, écureuils ; exosquelettes : bombe n'affectant que les agents organiques. L'extremis n'a pas pu être confirmé ou infirmé…_ »

Il leva les yeux de la tablette :

« Qui sont ces types ? Frankenstein ? »

Le nom de Stark vint à l'esprit de tous, sur une gamme allant d'une exaspération résignée pour James Rhodes à une vive animosité pour Wanda en passant par la neutralité factuelle de la Vision, mais il ne fut pas prononcé à voix haute. Steve pensa également à Schmidt et Zola, mais resta pareillement silencieux sur le parallèle. A la place, il enchaîna :

« Natasha et Wanda se chargeront du docteur Rasmussen. Trouvez tous ce que vous pouvez sur lui et ses contacts avant de l'arrêter. Natasha te briefera personnellement sur la marche à suivre. … »

Tandis que, après un demi-sourire rassurant, le soldat continuait en détaillant le plan d'assaut des laboratoires d'Aalborg qui serait mené par le reste de l'équipe, Wanda leva un regard incertain sur sa partenaire désignée. L'espionne ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil impassible avant de reporter son attention sur les explications de Steve. La jeune sokovienne commença à triturer les manches un peu trop longues de son pull.

Elle avait l'impression que, contrairement à Steve qui l'avait très explicitement et très franchement assurée qu'il n'avait aucune rancœur pour son association à Ultron, Natasha lui en voulait très férocement. Elle ne l'avait jamais accusée de rien, mais elle lui présentait toujours une face froide et un professionnalisme impartial, bien loin de ce qu'elle pouvait observer de ses interactions plus joueuses avec les autres membres de l'équipe. La réciproque était vraie également : Natasha était la seule Avengers active en présence de laquelle Wanda était inconfortable. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi ; elle lisait quelque chose dans son esprit, quelque chose de vide et d'impersonnel qui, si elle se penchait trop dessus, la terrifiait.

Même si c'était la meilleure configuration (personne ne doutait des talents stratégiques de Steve), les envoyer en duo sonnait comme une mauvaise idée.

« C'est la première opération à laquelle nous participons tous, concluait le soldat. C'est une étape importante pour une équipe. »

Alors qu'il regarda les membres de ladite équipe les uns après les autres, son cœur hésitait entre fierté et amertume. L'affection qu'il leur portait était indéniable, et pouvoir se battre aux côtés de personnes chacune si formidable à sa manière était un honneur, mais la partie la plus tendre de son être ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils allaient eux aussi avancer dans leur vie en le laissant dans la glace.

Il se molesta intérieurement pour cet apitoiement tout sauf productif. Steve avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents, ces moments où il digressait muettement vers les côtés les plus obscurs de son existence, qu'ils fussent à propos de Bucky, du passé ou d'autre chose. Il se reconcentra sur la mission en un effort conscient alors que c'aurait dû être une évidence.

« Si vous avez des questions, posez-les. On décolle dans trois quarts d'heure. »

Il n'y avait pas de questions. Natasha et Sam quittèrent la salle de briefing dans une discussion triviale, Rhodey le félicita pour la stratégie avant de les rattraper en trois grandes enjambées et s'incruster dans la conversation, tandis que la Vision les suivit silencieusement, non sans un dernier regard pénétrant à Wanda.

Bientôt, Steve se retrouva seul avec la jeune femme qui tordait toujours ses manches. Certain qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche quand elle serait prête et désireux de lui laisser le temps de se composer, le chef d'équipe entreprit de rassembler tous les documents et éteindre tous les appareils numériques utilisés. Distraitement, elle l'aida, et, quand elle lui tendit la dernière tablette, prit enfin la parole :

« Ça peut sembler idiot mais… à propos de la répartition des équipes… Natasha et moi ? »

Steve comprit le fond de sa demande piètrement formulée et tenta de calmer ses inquiétudes :

« Tu es entre de bonnes mains, Natasha est la meilleure à ça.

\- Mais si je perds pied ? insista Wanda, les yeux grands d'une peur véritable.

\- Pourquoi tu perdrais pied ? Tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs de mieux en mieux, et tu peux faire confiance à Natasha pour ne pas laisser la situation lui échapper. Tu auras toujours un guide et une course d'action claire. Sois moitié moins bonne qu'à l'entraînement et tout ira quand même. »

Wanda baissa les yeux face à la cohérence de l'argument. En théorie, Steve avait raison et, en théorie, elle n'aurait pas dû douter d'elle-même, mais, d'un autre côté, elle se savait être le maillon faible des Avengers, dans tous les domaines. Et après Ultron, et Pietro, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur ; ses erreurs tuaient des gens.

Et si le docteur Rasmussen avait des gardes du corps dopés à l'extremis ? Et s'il avait d'autres de ces armes immorales que Sam avait lues à voix haute ? Et si elle se retrouvait à devoir opérer dans une foule de civils s'agitant dans tous les sens ? Et si elle devait sauver sa partenaire mais se trompait dans la pression de son pouvoir et lui émiettait tous les os ?

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, à la recherche d'un argument moins puéril que « Natasha me rend mal à l'aise ». Malheureusement, elle n'en trouva pas car, elle le réalisa pleinement, tout venait de ça. Ses pouvoirs reposaient sur ses émotions et le silence scrutateur de l'espionne les envoyait sur un tour des montagnes-russes.

Steve soupira. En relevant timidement le regard, Wanda remarqua qu'il arborait un sourire tiré mais compréhensif et se mit à espérer.

« Si vous aviez la Vision en renfort, tu te sentirais plus confiante ? »

Une vague de soulagement la doucha et elle hocha résolument la tête. L'androïde serait capable de la contenir si elle perdait le contrôle, de la rassurer si elle commençait à stresser comme de les aider à gérer la situation si elle venait à dégénérer. C'était parfait.

« Oui, elle ajouta.

\- Bien. Alors on fera comme ça. Va le prévenir, je m'occupe de Natasha. »

Wanda le remercia comme s'il venait de lui donner la permission de minuit à un bal de fin d'année avant de s'exécuter. Steve se frotta les paumes contre les hanches ; son amie allait avoir de très bonnes raisons à lui opposer. Et Sam allait probablement lui offrir une séance de thérapie pour avoir encore cédé à la jeune sokovienne.

Leur réaction fut conforme à ses prédictions.

Natasha accueillit la nouvelle répartition des forces par un froid :

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de renfort.

\- Non, mais vous avez besoin d'une assurance, expliqua posément Steve.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'assurance, insista un peu plus vivement l'espionne. _Vous_ allez attaquer un complexe de scientifiques fous. _Vous_ avez besoin d'un robot insensible aux agents biologiques. »

Steve pausa en réalisant que ce raisonnement avait été exactement le sien la veille au soir. Fidèle à elle-même, Natasha enfonça le clou :

« La moitié de ton plan repose là-dessus.

\- Que Wanda garde ses moyens est tout aussi important.

\- Et bien prends la avec toi. Elle s'entraîne bien à débarrasser des gaz depuis l'incident à Baidoa, non ?

\- Elle n'y arrive pas encore. Et ces laboratoires sont encore plus susceptibles de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Sans compter qu'elle est la seule à correspondre à tes critères de discrétion combinée à la rapidité d'intervention – Nat, on a déjà eu cette conversation. »

Et comme la dernière fois, elle ne fit pas remarquer que l'équipe comptait une deuxième personne à répondre auxdits critères, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il laissât Sam, War Machine et la Vision, avec ou sans Wanda, mener l'assaut sans lui. Avec cette position, elle concourait de bon cœur.

« Steve, elle reprit néanmoins, nous donner une telle force de frappe est ridicule. Nous n'aurons probablement même pas à combattre. Et vous priver d'un telle force de frappe est tout aussi ridicule. Je peux gérer Maximoff. »

Sûr, c'était moins bon gré que mal gré, mais être un Avengers n'était rien de moins que ça. Et, sûr, c'était peut-être faux, mais être Natasha Romanoff n'était rien de moins que ça.

« La présence de la Vision rassurera Wanda _et_ te déchargera de la surveiller constamment, argua finalement Steve. Et Aalborg et Aarhus sont à une centaine de kilomètres à vol d'oiseau : en cas de besoin, il pourra venir nous aider en quelques minutes. »

Ce fut cet argument qui convainquit Natasha de laisser tomber le sujet. Quelques minutes pouvaient être une éternité dans le feu d'un affrontement, mais elle puisait sa réassurance dans le fait que Steve n'attendrait pas le dernier moment pour appeler des renforts.

Sam, lui, attendit d'être dans le jet en route pour le Danemark, et que chacun fût plongé dans l'activité qui allait l'occuper pendant le trajet, pour l'aborder. Steve, le nez dans le remaniement de ses prévisions d'assaut pour y intégrer l'absence de la Vision, ne leva d'abord pas les yeux, se contentant d'un sobre « Sam » pour relever sa présence.

Après un silence calculé, le vétéran se lança d'un ton allègre dans une introduction longuement réfléchie :

« Est-ce que tu chouchoutes Wanda parce qu'elle te fait penser à toi-même et que tu voudrais que les autres soient plus prévenants envers toi ou parce qu'elle te fait penser à Bucky et que, comme tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, tu te rattrapes avec elle ? »

Un sourire, léger mais authentique, échappa à Steve.

Personne, même pas Natasha, ne parlait de Bucky autrement qu'à mots couverts et avec une gravité pesée. Personne, sauf Sam. Au fil de leurs recherches infructueuses, sans qu'ils ne réalisassent vraiment quand ou comment, le tabou s'était effrité petit à petit pour s'effacer complètement. Sam prenait le privilège à cœur et Steve lui était reconnaissant d'être capable de dédramatiser un sujet si sombre.

« Avoir simplement envie qu'elle soit à l'aise et heureuse sans raison enfouie n'est pas une option ? » répondit le soldat.

C'était dit à moitié en soupirant, à moitié en badinant, mais le propos derrière était entièrement sérieux.

« Malheureusement non, fit doucement Sam. Faut pas qu'elle soit à l'aise et heureuse, faut qu'elle soit rodée et prête à tout. C'est le boulot.

\- Je me suis trompé de métier, je sais. »

Sam haussa un sourcil mais son ami ne semblait pas décidé à lui expliquer la référence. A la place, il regardait dans le vide, vaguement dans la direction de Natasha en train d'expliquer les détails de leur part de la mission à Wanda et la Vision qui l'écoutaient avec des airs d'écoliers.

« Je sais ce que faire ce boulot signifie, Sam. Vraiment. Mais elle est juste une enfant ! Quel mal y a-t-il à la faire entrer dans le bain doucement ? On en a la possibilité, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Et comment tu crois qu'elle va se sentir quand tu vas revenir crachant du sang ou avec un bras en moins ?

\- Mieux que si Natasha est blessée parce qu'elle a hésité trop longtemps avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

Sam chercha pendant deux secondes une réplique intelligente. N'en trouvant pas dans ce délai, il se contenta d'un faussement exaspéré :

« Tu as vraiment réponse à tout.

\- Contrairement à ce que Nat et toi semblez penser, j'ai évalué la situation avant d'accéder à la requête de Wanda, » fit Steve, son sourire dissipant toute l'accusation que ses mots auraient pu contenir.

Sam admit sa défaite de bonne grâce.


	3. Frittata aux champignons

**Chapitre troisième : frittata aux champignons**

Il était aux alentours de minuit, heure locale, lorsque le jet déposa Natasha, Wanda et la Vision à Aarhus avant de repartir pour Aalborg.

Tandis que l'androïde, peu discret au quotidien, repartait en volant en direction du centre-ville, les deux femmes prirent les transports publics en compagnie d'employés de l'aéroport à moitié endormis et autres oiseaux de nuit plus ou moins frais. L'heure que leur prit le trajet se déroula dans un silence inconfortable. Wanda regardait par la fenêtre le spectacle des lumières artificielles. A côté d'elle, Natasha faisait semblant de chercher un renseignement dans les brochures d'horaires, gardant un œil sur leurs compagnons de rame et l'oreille sur la ligne générale de la mission, au cas où Steve avait une information de dernière minute à partager.

Aucun passager ne présenta un quelconque intérêt et la ligne commune resta muette.

Arrivée à destination, Natasha s'alluma une cigarette tout en prodiguant quelques conseils à son équipière. Puis, pas plus suspectes que n'importe quels noctambules en manque de destination, elles errèrent aux abords d'abord de l'université, où le forum prenait place, puis de l'hôtel où était descendu le docteur Rasmussen. La Vision, fort de son cerveau numérique et des rayons X intégrés à sa vue, n'avait pas besoin de prendre la mesure des lieux dans lesquels ils allaient agir, mais il en allait autrement pour des humaines (presque) lambda.

Steve s'enquit de leur situation et les informa qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rencontrer le chef de l'équipe d'intervention qui les accompagnerait lors de l'assaut ; Natasha en profita pour glisser quelques plaisanteries, un conseil matrimonial et obtenir la promesse de fêter la future réussite de la mission dans le restaurant érythréen qu'elle avait repéré non loin de l'université d'Aarhus.

Après quelques minutes de conversation légère, la ligne redevint silencieuse, laissant de nouveau les trois partenaires dans une ambiance digne de la salle d'attente d'un dentiste.

Quand enfin le jour se leva, et avec lui leur cible, il ne pouvait pas venir trop tôt.

Selon les instructions de Natasha, Wanda prétendit être une cliente de l'hôtel et se servit un copieux petit déjeuner au buffet pour pouvoir garder un œil sur le docteur Rasmussen sans éveiller les soupçons. Comme elle ne se sentait pas l'habileté de renvoyer une aura d'assurance et de bien fondé, elle choisit de se terrer dans un coin de la salle, entre deux murs, une plante en pot, et un champ de vision sur l'homme.

Attablé devant charcuterie et fromage, les doigts pleins du sucre et du glaçage des viennoiseries, Frederik Rasmussen ressemblait peu au professionnel bien mis qui posait pour les photos. Entre ses cheveux blanchissants qui pendaient dans ses yeux et son pull trop grand et défraîchi, il ne dégageait aucun charisme et était bien loin d'avoir l'air menaçant. Aussi, Wanda fut bien surprise quand elle tenta d'effleurer son esprit, seulement pour se retrouver face à une sensation totalement inconnue.

Elle interrompit la conversation de Natasha et la Vision, qui retournaient consciencieusement sa chambre et le contenu de ses appareils électroniques, pour leur faire part de ce fait étrange :

« Il y a quelque chose dans sa tête, elle dit, pas très fière du manque de clarté de son propos.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda platement l'espionne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être dans un esprit.

\- Donc c'est abstrait, pas physique ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Maximoff, concentre-toi, fit fermement Natasha. Magie ou technologie ? »

Wanda fit danser ses doigts, priant pour que les volutes de lumière rouge passassent inaperçues dans l'activité matinale. L'esprit du docteur Rasmussen lui renvoya de nouveau des méandres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Technologie, elle décida.

\- Quelque chose contre toi spécifiquement, ou quelque chose qui fait simplement des interférences ? » continua Natasha.

Wanda se concentra une fois de plus, mais avorta vite son action quand elle vit les arabesques écarlates flotter en pleine vue autour de la tête du sujet. Elle tenta à nouveau une approche plus discrète, mais s'adapter à la forme étrange qu'elle testait n'était pas une mince affaire et elle ne faisait que peu de progrès.

« Je puis peut-être scanner sa boîte crânienne moi-même, proposa finalement la Vision. Si ce que nous cherchons est effectivement technologique, je devrais être en mesure de l'identifier.

\- Fais, acquiesça simplement Natasha.

\- Je distingue deux mille sept nano robots dans son cerveau, diagnostiqua l'androïde sans un temps mort. Je suis cependant incapable de définir leur utilité. »

L'espionne pensa à Zola et ajouta à la dizaine d'autres hypothèses qu'elle formait celle que le docteur Rasmussen prévît de se transformer en robot. Ouvrant la ligne générale, elle coupa la réunion tactique de l'équipe d'intervention pour prévenir ses coéquipiers :

« Rasmussen a des nano robots à l'usage non-identifié dans le cerveau et pas un agenda. »

Après un court silence, sans doute pour mettre en pause ladite réunion tactique, la voix de Steve emplit les communications :

« Est-ce que tu sous-entends que les nano robots sont son agenda ? Comme un disque dur directement dans sa tête ?

\- Ça te paraîtrait tiré par les cheveux ? fit Natasha.

\- Pas du tout, il lâcha sombrement.

\- Je suis malheureusement incapable de définir leur utilité à distance, répéta la Vision, pour les trois hommes à Aalborg.

\- Vous avez d'autres informations ? s'enquit Steve.

\- Le bon docteur a apparemment un faible pour la gastronomie, la musique celtique et la bande dessinée franco-belge. Mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit concernant Grå Trane dans sa chambre, son ordinateur ou son téléphone. Peut-être que la filature nous en apprendra plus.

\- On attend de vos nouvelles. »

Sur ça, les deux Avengers quittèrent la chambre du docteur Rasmussen, sans laisser derrière eux d'autres traces de leur passage qu'un mouchard à l'intérieur de la veste de son costume.

Néanmoins, ce fut sans un mot que l'homme remonta dans sa chambre, sans un mot qu'il se rendit présentable, sans un mot qu'il quitta l'hôtel, sans un mot qu'il monta dans un bus et sans un mot qu'il rejoignit la salle où aurait lieu la première conférence de la journée. Là, il rencontra de nombreux confrères et ce fut un flot interrompu de références et termes techniques qui disaient si peu à Natasha et rien du tout à Wanda.

La première, en pantalon de tailleur et queue de cheval serrée dans la parfaite image d'un cadre d'une quelconque société pharmaceutique, gardait le compte de tous les gens qu'il abordait, transmettant une photo de chacun à la Vision pour qu'il creusât leur historique. La deuxième, ayant gardé un style estudiantin, se concentrait exclusivement sur leur cible et mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le perdre de vue une seconde.

En une demi-journée, ils récoltèrent un lien évident avec une ancienne collègue de Maya Hansen ainsi qu'une conversation suspecte sur l'extremis avec deux représentants de l'armée britannique, la position du président de Grå Trane, en vacances en Bavière, des résultats de recherches soigneusement tues remis par une jeune biologiste, la perspective d'un voyage à Chypre dans un futur proche, une invitation à une réunion de famille en Fionie et trois potentielles nouvelles recrues de l'association.

Si certaines de ces informations étaient inconnues des services de renseignements danois, aucune, malheureusement, n'était d'une quelconque aide à l'équipe d'assaut.

A quatorze heures trente, heure à laquelle cette dernière avait une belle opportunité, les trois Avengers à Aarhus agirent également. La marche à suivre était simple : arrêter le docteur Rasmussen et le remettre aux agents du gouvernement danois qui attendaient deux rues plus loin.

La pratique se révéla un peu plus mouvementée.

Natasha était toujours du côté de la cafétéria, en pleine discussion avec une employée d'un hôpital privé ayant échangé des mots sibyllins avec leur cible. Seule et peu sûre d'elle, Wanda avait décidé de l'attendre sans lâcher le docteur des yeux. Elle vit donc parfaitement son expression de surprise et d'inquiétude lorsqu'il consulta quelque chose sur son téléphone.

« Il vient de recevoir des mauvaises nouvelles, souffla la jeune femme qui essayait de se coller dans un angle de la pièce pour éviter les regards frénétiques qu'il lançait dans toutes les directions.

\- Le message est une recette de frittata aux champignons, les informa la Vision. Il vient d'Aalborg.

\- Arrête le maintenant, feula Natasha. J'arrive vers toi. »

Wanda inspira profondément et se décolla du mur. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en direction du docteur Rasmussen que leur regard se croisèrent.

« Il m'a repérée ! » elle lança à ses collègues, avant d'accélérer.

Sa cible aussi avait accéléré, dans la direction opposée et sans grand respect pour les gens dans son chemin. Wanda expira, laissa couler son pouvoir dans le bout de ses doigts et, gardant toujours en tête l'état d'esprit qu'elle avait pendant les matchs de basketball contre Steve, en lança une fraction à travers la foule, en direction des chevilles du poursuivi.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'étala de tout son long au milieu des visiteurs du forum qui s'étaient écartés juste assez pour lui permettre de tomber. Puis, avant que quiconque eût le temps de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, il sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa chemise ce qui ressemblait affreusement à une grenade lacrymogène et la fit rouler au hasard.

Le gaz qui s'échappa du cylindre était incolore, mais Wanda l'entendit siffler. Elle se souvint de Baidoa, où Steve avait dû affronter leur cible tout seul pendant que Sam la sortait d'une foule en panique. Elle se souvint des rapports des services de renseignements danois, qui indiquaient _gaz toxique perméabilisant la peau_ , et du temps passé à s'assurer de l'étanchéité des costumes de Steve et Rhodey. Elle se souvint également qu'elle était encore totalement incapable d'évacuer le gaz qui se répandait dans le couloir.

Vite, elle croisa ses bras pour former une cage autour de la grenade, estimant à la louche la distance à laquelle le gaz se trouvait. Puis, elle pensa que son évaluation n'était pas assez prudente, et, d'un autre mouvement fébrile voilé de rouge, elle agrandit son champ de force. Elle balaya la scène des yeux, à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui permettre de savoir si c'était suffisant, mais tout ce qu'elle remarqua fut les grands yeux anxieux qu'on braquait sur elle.

Et Natasha qui la dépassa en trombe.

L'espionne attrapa d'une main le docteur Rasmussen qui se remettait à fuir et, de l'autre, elle l'électrocuta. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard lorsqu'il s'effondra comme une masse, préférant porter son attention sur l'homme aux épaules larges qui fonçait sur elle.

Elle esquiva ses premiers coups avec une fluidité exemplaire, réussissant même à en porter quelques-uns. Mais il ne recula pas d'un pas, immuable comme une statue de métal. Et, quand il enfonça un poing dans son ventre, elle se retrouva, le souffle coupé, presque encastrée dans le mur.

Wanda faillit lui venir en aide. Mais elle se rappela à temps que bouger un doigt pour immobiliser l'armoire à glace reviendrait à libérer le gaz. Elle se força donc à rester immobile alors que sa collègue chancelante évitait de justesse le poing destiné à son visage. Elle ne put cependant se retenir de crier son nom :

« Natasha ! »

La combattante peinait à manœuvrer, et la tâche n'était pas rendue plus aisée par les spectateurs qui refusaient obstinément de fuir, ou par la douleur résiduelle dans le bas de son torse. L'homme avait définitivement une force surhumaine, mais, heureusement, était bien loin du niveau général de Steve. Tout ce qui lui fallait était une ouverture pour pouvoir lui coller de quoi l'électrocuter.

La Vision, lui, n'avait même pas besoin de ça. Arrivant par derrière, il posa fermement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, et celui-ci ne put plus faire un pas.

Natasha se redressa et adressa un remerciement à son coéquipier d'un hochement de tête. Elle remarqua Wanda toujours figée dans sa position de protection, ainsi que tous les téléphones sortis.

« Autant pour la discrétion, » elle souffla.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre les sirènes de police. Bientôt, deux agents des services de renseignements les rejoignirent, avec des badges pour disperser la foule et des menottes pour les deux hommes.

La Vision découvrit que l'armoire à glace qu'avait combattue Natasha était équipée non pas d'un exosquelette, comme premièrement supposé, mais d'un intra-squelette qui courrait le long de ses os et sous sa peau. L'espionne, elle, fut jugée en pleine forme par les médecins. A part un immense bleu et des douleurs, elle ne risquait rien.

On évacua l'université et fit venir une équipe spécialisée pour libérer Wanda de la tâche de contenir le gaz. Ladite équipe conclut que le gaz, incolore, inodore, était également complètement bénin : de l'air comprimé, pas plus.

Wanda refusa d'abord de croire qu'elle avait préféré gâcher son pouvoir sur un leurre plutôt qu'aider Natasha. Quand la Vision confirma la conclusion, elle fut forcée d'accepter qu'elle avait une fois de plus fait une erreur. Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter de se morfondre et qu'elle avait agi au mieux avec les informations qu'elle avait sur le moment, et toutes ces choses qui étaient normalement le boulot de Steve, mais elle s'interrompit quand la voix de Sam retentit sur la fréquence commune :

« Vision, on a besoin de toi. Maintenant. »


	4. Crème cramée

**Chapitre quatrième : crème cramée**

L'armure rouge et or se posa dans toute sa superbe sur la zone d'atterrissage marquée du H blanc la réservant aux hélicoptères. L'homme en costume et la femme en treillis qui l'attendaient à distance respectable ne bronchèrent pas ; la gravité de leur expression était exactement la même que celle qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de Tony Stark lorsque le casque se rétracta.

Le milliardaire se dirigea vers eux, sans paraître prêter attention à son armure qui se repliait d'elle-même, pour être réduite à un attaché-case quand il arriva à leur niveau.

Ils se présentèrent, se serrèrent la main et disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

L'homme en costume assura qu'ils avaient toutes leurs ressources sur le coup. La femme en treillis mentionna ses meilleurs hommes. Tony demanda où était ses hommes à lui. Pour toute réponse, l'homme en costume ouvrit une porte et l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Maximoff, assise près de la fenêtre, se tordait les mains et ne posait son regard nulle part. A côté d'elle, bienveillant, la Vision cherchait les bons mots. Rhodey se tenait droit sur ses jambes, bras croisés sur son torse, silencieux. Natasha et Wilson interrompirent une conversation animée. Elle se contenta d'un regard indéchiffrable et de quelques tapotements de ses ongles contre la table en bois noir brillant. Lui, adressa des salutations pressées et demanda des nouvelles.

Tandis que la femme en treillis faisait part des derniers insuccès, le regard de Tony tomba sur le bouclier, barré de traînées noires, grises et rouges par-dessus sa peinture patriotique, posé au centre de la table comme un vulgaire objet d'exposition.

« Comment c'est arrivé bon sang ? »

•

Selon l'enregistrement des communications, la dernière intervention de Steve se présentait ainsi :

« […]

\- Aile est du rez-de-chaussée sous contrôle, annonçait Steve, le souffle encore court.

\- Je ramène Redwing à l'équipe corvidés, informait un combattant danois.

\- Noté, confirma Sam depuis le toit, d'où il surveillait les environs.

\- Aile ouest pas sous contrôle du tout ! s'exclamait Rhodey.

\- Besoin de renfort ?

\- Non. Juste de quelques – Couché toi. Juste quelques minutes.

\- C'est noté. Rapaces gardons notre position. Attendons ton signal War Machine. Charognards, l'aile est du rez-de-chaussée est dégagée. Restez à distance de l'aile ouest.

\- Charognards trois en mouvement.

\- J'ai du mouvement du côté du fleuve, nota Sam. Je vais en repérage.

\- Migrateurs juste derrière vous Faucon.

\- Ici charognards un, deuxième étage. Demandons des renforts ! Sud-est du bâtiment. Besoin de renforts immédiats !

\- Je suis en chemin charognards un. Rapaces, restez en position et continuez l'assaut au signal de War Machine.

\- […] »

La réalisation de l'absence de Steve s'était déroulée comme suit :

« […]

\- Premier sous-sol sous contrôle, annonçait un membre de l'équipe rapaces.

\- De mon côté aussi, confirmait Rhodey. Je descends au moins deux à ton signal Cap'.

\- …

\- Cap' ?

\- Steve ?

\- …

\- Qui a Captain America dans son champ de vision ? demanda Sam, nervosité commençant à poindre. Nicheurs ?

\- Négatif.

\- Charognards un !

\- Il est reparti après s'être assuré que la zone était de nouveau sûre. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis.

\- Et merde !

\- Charognards, fouillez-moi ce bâtiment de fond en comble. Migrateurs sommes juste derrière vous. Rapaces et War Machine, continuez l'assaut. Faucon, ne laissez pas une fourmi s'échapper.

\- Où en sont les réparations de Redwing ?

\- […] »

Appelé par Sam sur l'autre ligne, la Vision était arrivé peu après. Il y avait eu un moment d'espoir quand celui-ci repéra une camionnette blindée au plomb non enregistrée dans le parking d'une usine voisine. Mais quand, après un ou deux coups de poing de Sam et la présence naturellement intimidante de l'androïde, ils arrachèrent la porte arrière, ce ne fut pour trouver que le bouclier en vibranium et pas son porteur.

Toute la zone industrielle d'Aalborg était en quarantaine. La ville était passée au peigne fin. Le Limfjord était dragué. Ports, aéroports, gares comme routes étaient bloqués. Les membres de Grå Trane arrêtés étaient interrogés. Et l'équipe des Avengers était réunie dans une salle de conférence à Copenhague.

« Est-ce que Rasmussen parle ? demanda Sam aux deux agents danois.

\- Non, lâcha l'homme en costume en secouant la tête. Nous sommes en train de négocier avec l'Allemagne pour trouver le président où qu'il soit en Bavière. Nous surveillons également les réseaux de communications connus de Grå Trane. Mais nous ne nous – Excusez-moi. »

Il échangea quelques mots concis avec quelqu'un à l'autre bout de son téléphone, avant de s'éclipser avec la femme en treillis. La porte se ferma derrière eux sans un bruit, et la scène se mit sur pause.

Durant presque trente secondes, la pièce fut figée dans le silence. Wanda avait cessé de triturer ses doigts et la loquacité habituelle de Tony l'avait momentanément déserté, le laissant immobile, son armure repliée en attaché-case pendant toujours mollement à son bras. Natasha n'était pas en train de prendre les choses en main et Sam n'avait aucune remarque traîtreusement sagace aux lèvres.

Même les néons n'émettaient aucun bruit et l'horloge numérique au mur n'eut pas l'occasion de prouver la course du temps.

Wanda brisa le charme :

« C'est de ma faute. »

Aussitôt, tout recommença à bouger.

« Comment est-ce que tu arrives à cette conclusion ? soupira Natasha avec exaspération.

\- Je… Je me suis plantée depuis le début.

\- Rhodey et Sam se sont plantés aussi, argua l'espionne sans chaleur. Ils auraient dû se rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt que Steve manquait. Je me suis plantée aussi. J'aurais dû envoyer la Vision à Aalborg dès qu'on en avait fini avec Rasmussen. Et la Vision s'est planté tout pareil, parce que pour un être omniscient, il a sûr laissé passer des choses. He ! Steve peut aussi s'en prendre à lui-même pour avoir modifié le plan au dernier moment. »

Comme Wanda s'apprêtait à protester, Natasha l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

« Et ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, on trouve Steve, on dissout Grå Trane une bonne fois pour toute et on reparlera de quoi faire pour que ça n'arrive plus après.

\- Et comment tu proposes qu'on trouve Steve ? demanda Tony le ton dégouttant de cynisme, en balançant son armure sur une chaise.

\- Si tu as un traqueur sur son uniforme, c'est peut-être le moment de le dire, rétorqua Natasha coup-sur-coup.

\- Il est au fond du Limfjord juste en face des laboratoires. Et Steve était au courant, précisa le milliardaire, peu amusé des assomptions de sa collègue.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on dépend des danois, » résuma Rhodey.

Quatre visages incrédules se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bien sûr que non nous n'allons pas attendre sans rien faire qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, s'indigna Wanda. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, confirma Sam.

\- Bien sûr que non, répéta Tony en écho. J'ai beaucoup plus de moyens qu'eux.

\- J'ai des méthodes d'interrogation qui feront parler Rasmussen, fit Natasha.

\- Parfait ! Moi je peux mettre FRIDAY sur les données déjà récoltées. Si je lui ajoute quelques algorithmes de décodage – sur lesquels Rhodey et Wilson pourront aider d'ailleurs – elle sera sans doute capable de trouver –

\- Deux secondes, interrompit Rhodey. Par _méthodes d'interrogation_ , est-ce que tu sous-entends…

\- Torture ? finit facilement l'espionne. Entre autres. Si j'avais plus de temps, ce ne serait pas nécessaire, mais puisque nous n'avons pas plus de temps…

\- Si je puis me permettre, commença civilement la Vision, si Grå Trane souhaitait la mort du capitaine Rogers, nous aurions certainement déjà retrouvé son corps.

\- Grå Trane seraient des idiots pour vouloir la mort de Steve, répondit Natasha. Ce sont des scientifiques. Et Steve a été injecté avec un sérum miracle que l'humanité échoue désespérément à reproduire depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. »

Réalisant l'horreur de la situation, Wanda porta ses mains à sa bouche. Elle savait de première main à quel point les expérimentateurs pouvaient avoir peu de respect pour leurs sujets, et elle avait alors été volontaire et plus intéressée par sa vengeance que par son intégrité physique ou sa dignité.

« Donc pas de temps, résuma Tony.

\- Temps ou pas temps, on ne va pas se mettre à torturer des gens, insista Rhodey.

\- _Tu_ ne vas pas te mettre à torturer des gens, répliqua Natasha sans un battement de cil plus rapide que l'autre. J'ai dit que je m'en chargeais.

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Je suis avec Rhodey sur celle-là, intervint Sam. _Torture_ , Natasha ? Tu crois que Steve approuverait ?

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour approuver quoi que ce soit, railla Tony.

\- D'après les données en ma possession, la torture est le plus souvent inefficace, remarqua la Vision.

\- J'en suis bien consciente, soupira l'espionne. Mais je suis plus efficiente que la moyenne des interrogateurs et nous n'avons pas le temps d'employer d'autres méthodes plus fiables.

\- Maximoff peut pas juste… lire ses pensées ? proposa Rhodey, en désespoir de cause.

\- Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas comme ça ! Et avec ses robots dans la tête, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir seulement toucher son esprit de manière significative.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama Tony en frappant son poing dans sa paume. Ces nano-robots, on peut pas en tirer quelque chose ?

\- Il faudrait pour cela une chirurgie, expliqua la Vision. Je ne puis les toucher sans détruire son cerveau et je ne puis avoir accès à leur contenu sans contact.

\- Donc torture. »

Sam constata avec horreur que non seulement le milliardaire soi-disant philanthrope n'exprimait aucun état d'âme en préconisant la torture, mais également que Wanda semblait fermement résolue à l'idée et que la Vision était à court de statistiques à proposer contre. Il échangea un regard avec Rhodey, tout aussi révolté que lui.

« C'est ridicule, déclara fermement Sam. Il y a des dizaines de choses que nous pouvons – _devons_ essayer avant d'en être réduits à cette extrémité. Natasha peut essayer d'autres techniques d'interrogation, Wanda peut essayer de foutre le bordel dans sa tête pour lui faciliter la tâche, Stark peut bosser sur son algorithme machin et on peut aussi assister les danois. »

Il s'était tourné vers chacun de ses coéquipiers en les mentionnant. Natasha ne réagit pas plus loin qu'un haussement d'épaule, Wanda rentra honteusement la tête avant de se peindre un air décidé sur le visage et Stark eut tour à tour l'air interdit, puis outré (peut-être à la mention d'« algorithme machin »), puis résigné.

« Maintenant, on va faire exactement ça et moi je vais voir si on peut s'adjoindre les ressources de la CIA. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce sans laisser à quiconque le temps d'émettre une objection.

Une fois la porte fermée, un peu plus vivement que communément admis par la politesse, Tony commenta platement :

« Rogers sûr sait les choisir. »

Ce qui lui valut un regard tendant vers le mépris de la part de Natasha et un soupir de Rhodey.

Sans un grincement de dent pour les tiraillements dans son ventre, l'espionne se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, attrapant le bouclier au passage dans un geste si naturel qu'on eût pu croire qu'il lui appartenait. Elle pourrait en avoir besoin pour l'interrogation, et l'excuse était trop belle pour être passée. Ses coéquipiers la regardèrent bizarrement, mais seul Tony semblait prêt à dire quelque chose.

Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Alors ? elle lança en direction de Wanda. T'attends quoi pour venir avec moi extirper des informations de la tête de Rasmussen ? »

Natasha ressentit une pointe incongrue de satisfaction en voyant la jeune femme promptement ravaler sa surprise et ses doutes pour sauter sur ses pieds et la suivre.


	5. Paella valencienne

**Chapitre cinquième : paella valencienne**

Wanda avait les yeux fixés sur le bouclier. Natasha ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cette obsession alors qu'elle-même avait les doigts consciencieusement enroulés autour de sa poignée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se lancer dans un discours encourageant pour motiver sa jeune équipière. D'abord parce qu'elle avait d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes, ensuite parce que son rôle était de jeter les oisillons hors du nid pour les forcer à voler, pas de les couver, et enfin parce que, oui, elle blâmait Wanda plus que les autres, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait être injustifié.

A cela s'ajoutait, bien sûr, la fatigue de maintenir un masque imperturbable depuis l'appel frénétique de Sam alors qu'elle se sentait plus l'envie de serrer les dents à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ou pleurer de frustration. Il était néanmoins hors de question qu'elle abandonnât son calme irréprochable pour se laisser aller devant Wanda. Clint, sûr. Steve, oui. Sam, à la limite. Wanda ? Jamais.

« Tu restes debout devant un mur et tu ne bouges pas, elle dicta à la jeune femme. Tu ne dis rien. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu ne bronches pas. Bien compris ? »

L'intéressée hocha fermement la tête.

« Tu restes silencieuse, intimidante, manipules ton pouvoir avec des gestes sûrs et essaies d'entrer dans sa tête et d'y foutre tout le bordel possible. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Encore une fois, Wanda hocha la tête.

Bien. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas à se soucier de cris indignés de sa partenaire si elle était amenée à frapper la tête de Rasmussen contre la table, contrairement à ce qui aurait été le cas avec Sam ou Rhodes. Natasha n'avait pas besoin des statistiques de la Vision, elle savait très bien que la torture donnait rarement des résultats, mais impressionner quelqu'un comme Frederik Rasmussen pouvait être grandement aidé par des démonstrations de violence physique gratuite.

Sûr, que Rhodey sautât directement à la conclusion de torture quand elle parlait de méthodes d'interrogation n'était pas très plaisant, mais ce n'était cependant pas entièrement faux. Même s'ils avaient probablement des visions drastiquement différentes de ce que cela impliquait, Natasha n'avait aucun scrupule à faire souffrir un scientifique sans morale pour retrouver Steve.

En évitant d'imaginer ce que le principal intéressé répondrait à ça, l'espionne poussa la porte de la salle d'interrogation.

•

« Monsieur Stark et le lieutenant-colonel Rhodes sont en route vers le quartier général afin de profiter des plus larges possibilités offertes par le matériel informatique. Mademoiselle Romanoff et Wanda sont en train d'interroger le docteur Rasmussen. »

Sam acquiesça à l'explication de la Vision, gardant pour lui le soulagement que tout le monde se fût (apparemment) rangés à son avis et l'incertitude qui lui rongeait les tripes. Ainsi que la culpabilité. Comme l'avait cinglé Natasha, ils avaient tous bien foiré, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer l'absence de Steve dans les communications alors qu'il n'en était que trop conscient sur le moment.

Plutôt que de laisser ses idées se délier librement, ou pire, s'égarer du côté de ce que Grå Trane faisait subir à son ami, Sam préféra se concentrer sur les étapes à accomplir. Sharon lui avait promis d'aider autant qu'elle pourrait et il y avait encore bien des choses qui étaient à sa portée.

« Bien. Toi et moi on va se pencher sur la reconstitution de l'assaut. Si on peut deviner exactement où et quand Steve a disparu, on peut peut-être trouver comment et vers où il a été enlevé.

\- Ceci est en effet une piste valide, approuva la Vision. Je télécharge immédiatement les retours numérisés de l'équipe d'assaut pour créer une simulation.

\- Pendant ce temps, je vais aller sur place pour voir ce qu'on a pu manquer. On reste en contact. Fréquence trois ?

\- Fréquence trois. »

Après un rapide détour pour récupérer ses ailes et Redwing, Sam était en vol en direction d'Aalborg.

•

« Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ! répétait Frederik Rasmussen dans un anglais parfait. Fuir face à une sorcière n'est pas un crime, pas plus que relâcher de l'air comprimé.

\- Expérimenter sur les humains en revanche est un crime, contra calmement Natasha. Or, il se trouve que nous avons une montagne de preuves accablantes après une descente à vos laboratoires d'Aalborg –

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne suis pas au courant, insista l'interrogé.

\- Docteur, je propose quelque chose. Vous n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes innocent et je n'essaie pas de vous prouver par A plus B que vous êtes la pire crapule de l'univers. Cela nous sauvera beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

\- Mais je suis innocent. Je travaille pour une association qui aide les jeunes scientifiques, je suis un philanthrope.

\- Vous êtes en train de m'empêcher de localiser un homme qui a déjà sauvé le monde et qui le fera encore si on lui laisse l'occasion. Je pense que ça vous fait plus pencher du côté du titre de pire crapule de l'univers que de celui de philanthrope. »

Rasmussen voulut répliquer mais Natasha, simplement en posant ses paumes sur la table, lui coupa toute envie d'intervenir. Une énième fois, il jeta un regard nerveux à Wanda, puis au bouclier posé entre l'interrogatrice et lui.

« Maintenant, fit l'espionne d'un ton filant comme une lame de rasoir, vous allez me dire où sont les laboratoires que Grå Trane n'a pas déclarés. Vous allez me dire où est votre président. Et surtout, vous allez me dire où et par quel moyen vous emmèneriez un super-soldat s'il vous arrivait de mettre la main sur un.

\- Sinon ?

\- Vous savez qui je suis docteur ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes très connue madame Romanoff.

\- Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer si vous ne me répondez pas ? »

•

Sam remercia la jeune danoise pour ses renseignements. Elle avait fait partie de l'équipe charognards un et sa reconnaissance envers Steve la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même dans les recherches sans considération pour le nombre d'heures consécutives qu'elle avait déjà passées sur le terrain.

« Tu as noté Vision ?

\- Oui. Selon les indications de mademoiselle Hareide, il semblerait que le capitaine Rogers ait était pris par Grå Trane entre quarante-six et cinquante-trois minutes avant que nous constations sa disparition, approximativement.

\- Et l'enlèvement s'est produit quelque part dans la cage d'escalier entre le deuxième étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Tu as quelque chose sur le plan ?

\- Depuis la cage d'escalier est, il est possible de sortir de la zone couverte par la porte anti-incendie, la fenêtre au premier étage ou le conduit menant à l'incinérateur. La présence d'un passage non découvert n'est pas à exclure. »

Sam accusa distraitement réception du message. Accompagné d'Hareide, il commença à sonder la cage d'escalier dans son ensemble à la recherche de l'éventuel passage. L'usage de la porte anti-incendie ou de la fenêtre du premier était exclu, car aucun des hommes en poste à l'extérieur de cette aile n'avait vu quoi que ce soit de (spécifiquement) suspect. Après l'escalier, il descendrait examiner l'incinérateur.

Ce qui l'inquiétait particulièrement était la nature de l'attaque sur Steve. La surprise avait certainement joué un grand rôle, puisque c'était la seule raison qui expliquait l'absence d'appel à l'aide, mais la zone avait été précédemment balayée avec des radars thermiques et tout le barda scientifique et rien n'avait été détecté. Charognards un n'avait dû sa situation précaire qu'à une fausse manipulation d'un de ses membres qui avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne avec toutes les expériences instables posées là.

« D'après les statistiques à ma disposition, quarante-six minutes sont suffisantes pour s'enfuir… loin, dit lentement la Vision. Le capitaine Rogers n'a que peu de chance d'être encore à Aalborg, et tout aussi peu d'être encore au Danemark.

\- Je sais, » soupira Sam.

•

Frederik Rasmussen était juste un homme comme les autres. Il n'avait aucun scrupule, mais aucune idéologie non plus. Pas d'autel sur lequel offrir sa vie. Il avait une famille et aimait son confort, appréciait la bonne chère et les vacances au soleil. Cela allait très bien à Natasha. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour qu'il chantât comme un rossignol était d'effacer son espoir de pouvoir s'en tirer sans charge en leur faisant admettre que tout cela n'était qu'un énorme et infortuné quiproquo. Espoir très tenace dont elle était sûre de savourer l'inexorable effondrement.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, il déclara fermement. J'ai des droits. Je veux un avocat.

\- Vous n'avez pas de droits, rétorqua Natasha, toujours très calme. Vous êtes la pire crapule de l'univers, nous l'avons déjà prouvé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans votre pays, débita le docteur. Nous sommes dans un pays civilisé, vous ne pouvez pas me violenter.

\- On parie ? »

Natasha ne cilla pas, son regard droit dans celui de l'interrogé. Elle le vit distinctement battre des paupières trois fois. Une pour le bouclier, une pour Wanda, et une pour elle-même. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna, d'un ton sec :

« Wanda, éteins l'enregistrement. »

L'intéressée faillit sursauter. Elle passa même à deux doigts de la simple et pure panique. Elle était incapable d'éteindre l'enregistrement, car complètement ignorante de son fonctionnement. Où étaient les câbles à débrancher ? Les fusibles à faire chauffer ? La caméra et les micros à briser ? Est-ce que Natasha savait seulement qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose d'impossible ?

A la dernière seconde, elle se retint de se tordre les doigts et le visage. Ne pas broncher, avait dit Natasha. Intimidante. Elle devait adopter les manières de l'espionne, et les manières de l'espionne étaient de faire semblant. Alors Wanda agita les mains dans un mouvement qui ne voulait absolument rien dire, provoquant l'apparition sur la surface des quatre murs d'une lueur écarlate qui ne voulait absolument rien dire non plus.

Impossible de juger de l'absence de réaction de Natasha si c'était ce qu'elle attendait (ou pire, si elle croyait qu'elle avait vraiment désactivé l'enregistrement), mais la jeune femme s'estimait plutôt fière d'elle.

L'air terrifié de Rasmussen n'était pas étranger à ce contentement.

•

« FRIDAY, je veux tout ce que tu as tiré des danois de Grå Trane sur une carte là. Labos, localisation des membres, véhicules enregistrés, tout le barda. Rhodey, tu t'en occupes. Moi je m'attaque aux réseaux de communication connus. D'ailleurs, FRIDAY, dissèque les serveurs récupérés à Aalborg. Extrais tout ce qui est pertinent et envoie-le à Rhodey ou à moi. Fais aussi venir Hill et appelle Helen Cho pendant que tu y es. »

Incapable de faire moins de trois choix choses à la fois dans son état présent, Tony avait déjà fait apparaître un clavier sur sa table interactive et ses doigts volaient dessus comme ceux d'un pianiste en plein concerto. Pour une fois, sa propre brillance ne lui incitait ni fierté ni émerveillement, juste l'espoir d'être utile à quelque chose.

Raccrocher le manteau d'Iron Man avait paru être une bonne idée à l'époque, mais beaucoup moins maintenant. Si Natasha ne l'avait pas inclus dans sa liste des ratages, c'était parce qu'il ne s'était pas planté. Comment aurait-il pu, puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien fait ?

 _Vous auriez pu nous sauver,_ répétait la vision de Steve dans sa tête. _Vous auriez pu nous sauver._

« Je vais te sauver, » il marmonna à lui-même.

Rhodey lui jeta un regard en coin qu'il ignora.

« A nous deux Frankenstein & Cie. »

•

Le jour se levait presque sur le Danemark quand la visioconférence fut lancée.

A Copenhague, Wanda et la Vision étaient assis côte à côte, Sam s'appuyait sur une chaise au bord du champ et Natasha avait pris place au centre. A New-York, Tony ne tenait pas en place, Rhodey suivait des yeux les changements de la carte en relief tandis que Maria avait la tête plongée dans une tablette. A Séoul, Helen Cho était ensevelie sous des documents qu'elle était en train de lire et d'annoter.

Malgré les demi-mondes les séparant, tous étaient capables de ressentir la tension, l'électricité et même la mesure d'excitation dans l'air ambiant.

Chaque équipe avait réussi à arracher une pièce, et tout le monde espérait qu'ils en eussent assez pour reconstituer tout le puzzle, ou, au moins, le chemin jusqu'à Steve.


	6. Lasagnes végétariennes

_Pour répondre à Guest : merci ! je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, puisqu'elle est déjà terminée et je ne fais que la relire avant de la poster (;_

* * *

 **Chapitre sixième : lasagnes végétariennes**

Le récit de Sam et la Vision n'aida pas du tout. Pour Tony, il rendit même les choses pires. Redwing avait exploré le conduit menant à l'incinérateur et avait détecté non seulement un passage souterrain menant à l'autre rive du Limfjord mais également les débris d'un drone d'Ultron, vraisemblablement tiré des ruines de Sokovie et reprogrammé.

En entendant l'information, le génie était resté silencieux. Maria, en revanche, avait tapé furieusement quelque chose sur sa tablette ; tous ceux qui avaient été impliqués de près ou de loin dans le nettoyage de la Sokovie allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

La ruine du robot avait été envoyée par avion vers le quartier général des Avengers pour examen, et la sortie du passage soigneusement fouillée. La Vision avait analysé des traces de pneus indiquant qu'un tout-terrain était parti en direction du nord-est après un démarrage sportif. En suivant la piste, ils étaient arrivés à un petit port sur la mer du nord, où un loueur de bateaux avait dit se souvenir d'un groupe avec un blessé dans une civière embarquer précipitamment dans un petit yacht démodé qui, à sa connaissance, avait pris les algues à quai les dix dernières années.

Ce qui confirmait ce que tout le monde craignait : Steve pouvait être n'importe où.

Rhodey, suppléant pour un Tony momentanément sans voix, annonça que FRIDAY avait trouvé le président de Grå Trane en l'identifiant sur l'arrière-plan d'une photo prise le jour même et postée sur des réseaux sociaux. L'homme avait quitté la Bavière pour Innsbruck et une recherche un peu plus poussée (et en complète violation des droits élémentaires de la protection de la vie privée) avait permis de découvrir l'hôtel où il était descendu, seul.

A ça, Tony ajouta que les communications de Grå Trane étaient un vrai sac de nœuds où tout était soit complètement légal, politiquement correct et globalement suspicieusement non-suspicieux, soit complètement incompréhensible. Sauf à croire que l'association était également un club de cuisine, toutes les recettes que s'échangeaient ponctuellement les scientifiques renfermaient un code qu'il n'avait pas encore déchiffré.

La Vision s'y essaya et devait déclarer forfait avant la fin de la visioconférence. Face à son échec, il conclut à des significations convenues en avance.

Natasha les informa que le docteur Rasmussen avait livré la position des seules infrastructures secrètes de Grå Trane : au milieu du massif du Troodos à Chypre. Il disait douter que les installations présentes là-bas se prêtassent à l'exploitation du potentiel d'un sujet biologique extraordinaire (personne ne manqua le mépris dans la voix de Wanda quand elle relata ce passage), mais avoua également que ce n'était pas son domaine d'expertise. D'après lui, tous les autres laboratoires de l'association, au nombre de quatre, étaient dûment déclarés et répertoriés auprès des autorités compétentes.

Rhodey se retint de demander jusqu'où les deux femmes étaient allées pour obtenir ces informations. Il était clair que personne, et surtout pas Natasha qui avait laissé glisser sa contenance suffisamment pour serrer le poing, n'était d'humeur à un nouveau débat.

Helen Cho, quant à elle, arrêta ses recherches juste le temps nécessaire pour partager que Grå Trane ne travaillait pas sur le sérum d'Erskine, du moins à première vue, mais qu'ils exploraient de nombreuses pistes dans lesquelles la possession d'un sujet tel que Steve leur serait utile et qu'elle reviendrait vers eux lorsqu'elle aurait épluché toute sa documentation.

Maria ne laissa pas le temps aux informations de décanter, ni à personne d'émettre un doute ou une question, ce pour quoi tout le monde lui fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

« Je m'occupe des quatre laboratoires déclarés avec les pays concernés. Je vous préviendrais si votre aide est nécessaire.

\- Et nous, on fait un raid sur celui à Chypre et on récupère Steve, ajouta Tony. J'aime ce plan.

\- Wanda, Sam et moi sommes sur le président, décida Natasha d'un ton sans appel. On ne va pas perdre de temps à passer par les autorités autrichiennes et vous serez largement assez de deux armures et un être omniscient en vibranium pour prendre un complexe scientifique. »

Pendant un instant, il sembla qu'il y allait avoir des discussions. De la part de Tony pour défendre son ego blessé par ce meilleur plan ou de celle de Wanda et Sam pour faire valoir leur droit à secourir leur meneur et ami. Mais Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, Wanda referma la bouche sans avoir prononcé un mot tandis que Tony se contenta d'un « peu importe » peu convaincant.

D'un signe de tête, Natasha invita sa demi-équipe à la suivre hors de la pièce pendant que les autres coordonnaient leur arrivée à Chypre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle distribua les instructions :

« La discrétion est primordiale ce coup-ci. On ne peut pas se permettre le spectacle d'Aarhus si on veut garder les autrichiens en dehors de tout ça. Alors pas d'ailes, ni de magie ostentatoire. Faites vos préparatifs le plus vite possible et rejoignez-moi au jet. On part dès que possible. »

Encore une fois, Wanda ouvrit la bouche seulement pour renoncer à parler avant d'avoir fait sortir un son. Elle déglutit, hocha la tête et fit volte-face d'un pas décidé. Sam ne bougea pas, gardant à la place le regard fixé sur Natasha. Pendant un instant, elle prétendit ne pas s'en rendre compte, espérant qu'il s'en allât et la laissât tranquille pour quelques minutes dont elle aurait bien besoin pour se recomposer (elle aurait dû prendre ses pelotes avec elle). Mais l'homme pouvait être aussi têtu que Steve quand il lui en prenait l'envie, et elle finit par céder :

« Je sais où je suis utile, elle expliqua, sans réussir à complètement bannir la fatigue et la frustration de sa voix. C'est pareil pour toi. Ça, et je n'aime pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier.

\- Et Wanda ? »

Natasha pausa une fraction de seconde.

« Je fais confiance au jugement de Steve. Il pense que des laboratoires risquent de lui faire perdre le contrôle. C'est encore plus vrai s'il y est le sujet d'expérience immorales. »

Et, pour prévenir toute interprétation mièvre et erronée que Sam pourrait tirer de ces mots, elle ajouta plus sèchement :

« Et on ne va pas ajouter une sorcière hors de contrôle à la situation déjà très instable. »

Mais, loin d'être convaincu que sa décision n'était que pragmatisme, Sam s'éclaircit d'un sourire bien trop satisfait au goût de Natasha. Un éclair dans le regard suffit à obtenir des explications :

« En fait, c'est du bouclier dont je voulais te parler. »

Prise de court, et bien trop éreintée pour se retenir de le montrer, l'espionne baissa les yeux sur le disque de vibranium qu'elle n'avait ni nettoyé ni laissé hors de son champ de vision depuis que Sam l'avait ramené d'Aalborg. Elle réalisa alors qu'une bonne part de cela avait totalement instinctif et inconscient ; elle ne se souvenait pas de l'instant où elle avait décidé de le récupérer avant de sortir de la salle de visioconférence, ni de celui où elle l'avait repris en main dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Tu comptes le garder jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le rendre à Steve ? il demanda plus sérieusement.

\- Ça te pose un problème ? »

Natasha se molesta intérieurement pour son ton bien trop défensif. Elle n'avait après tout aucune revendication sur le bouclier de Steve. C'était juste… qu'elle était habituée à le porter. Voilà. Steve n'avait jamais aucune hésitation à lui prêter son arme de prédilection quand elle était en difficulté, ni à lui confier lors d'entraînements, elle avait simplement pris l'habitude d'être celle qui portait le bouclier lorsqu'il était absent du bras de Steve.

Sam pouvait garder ses implications pour lui.

L'intéressé interpréta correctement le regard flamboyant de l'espionne et n'insista pas. A la place, il prit un air compatissant et posa doucement ses doigts sur les omoplates de son amie pour lui dire :

« Tu devrais dormir un peu Nat.

\- On est tous dans le même bateau Sam. Et on s'en sortira très bien.

\- Wanda et toi êtes dans le même bateau. Rhodey et moi avons dormi quelques heures ce matin – hier matin, avant l'assaut. Et FRIDAY ne perdra pas le président.

\- On verra dans l'avion. Va te préparer. »

A contrecœur, et non sans un dernier regard appuyé, Sam s'exécuta.

Enfin seule, Natasha s'appuya contre le mur et se passa une main sur le visage. Les yeux fermés, elle inspira profondément. Lentement, elle souleva le bas de sa chemise, puis grimaça en voyant les couleurs, un mandala de bleus, de violets et de jaunes, de la zone découverte.

Avant que quiconque eût l'occasion de la surprendre, elle s'était frotté les yeux et était partie.

•

FRIDAY pilotait.

Sam en aurait été capable, mais il préféra s'installer avec un thermos de café et les informations disponibles sur le président de Grå Trane en face des deux couchettes où dormaient ses coéquipières. Elles étaient parties pour moins d'une heure de sommeil, juste le temps du trajet, mais Sam entretenait l'idée de demander un détour juste pour qu'elles pussent se reposer plus longtemps. Convaincre Natasha avait demandé une performance exceptionnelle en bataille de regard, qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir reproduire.

Il espérait juste que les opérations qui s'annonçaient fussent réellement les jeux d'enfants qu'elles semblaient. D'après FRIDAY, le président voyageait seul, donc aucun gorille ne devrait se mettre dans leur chemin. Du côté de Chypre, ils avaient le tout-puissant Vision et le génie de Stark. Sur le papier, tout devait bien se passer, mais Sam ne pouvait chasser son mauvais pressentiment.

Il le mit sur le compte de son inquiétude, et de leur piètre performance de la veille, et se força à croire qu'ils allaient récupérer Steve en un seul morceau d'ici quelques heures.

•

Au final, il s'avéra que ni le papier ni l'instinct de Sam n'eurent tort.

L'expertise de Natasha leur permit de capturer le président de Grå Trane sans qu'un passant ne le remarquât, tandis que rien de résista à la puissance de la Vision, Iron Man et War Machine réunis. Ils laissèrent des ruines derrière eux (faute d'avoir pris en compte les éléments potentiellement instables et explosifs présents sur place), mais ne rapportèrent cependant qu'une triste réalité.

Steve n'était pas à Chypre.

L'examen de la Vision était formel, de même que tous les membres de l'association sur place qu'on avait pris la peine d'interroger.

Hors de lui, Tony avait immédiatement contacté Maria, qui avait supporté les tangentes, grommellements et aboiements du milliardaire avec un stoïcisme exemplaire. Il avait terminé par une presque supplication, mais elle n'avait pas eu mieux à lui offrir que des nouvelles d'assauts qui se préparaient à des rythmes divers dans quatre pays.

Natasha, Wanda et Sam furent mis au courant alors qu'ils étaient déjà en route pour le quartier général de New-York avec le président. La première ne dit pas un mot, presque comme si elle s'y attendait. Wanda laissa déborder des bribes de son pouvoir, heureusement inoffensives. Sam jura et frappa son poing contre la console du jet. Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers l'homme attaché à son siège.

Natasha ne fit pas un geste quand Wanda s'approcha de lui.

« Où est Steve ? elle demanda, les yeux fous.

\- Je ne sais pas, » il répondit, sans une émotion.

Des filaments écarlates rampèrent autour de son crâne, se resserrèrent autour de sa tête, s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit. Droit, enchâssé dans le fer, sans un vacillement, ni une fioriture. Elle fit tourbillonner ses pouvoirs, emmêla ses pensées, précipita sa destination si claire dans les abîmes les plus repoussants. Elle le fit flancher et baisser les yeux.

« Où est Steve ? » elle répéta.

Mais, même dans son gémissement malingre, l'homme ne changea pas sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, » il souffla.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à relancer une onde rougeoyante, Sam la prit gentiment par le bras pour la tirer non moins gentiment en arrière, où Natasha n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste.

« On décidera de quoi faire de lui tous ensemble, » il expliqua entre des dents serrées.


	7. Filet mignon basse température

**Chapitre septième : filet mignon basse température**

Le professeur Fogh Thulesen avait un charisme discret. Le regard ne s'arrêtait pas sur lui, sa barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux trop longs, mais, pour peu qu'on l'observât, on réalisait lentement que ses yeux clairs étaient vifs, son léger sourire assuré et qu'il se cachait derrière son air de va-nu-pieds une prestance digne de Tony Stark lui-même.

Cet homme était d'une autre trempe que Rasmussen, d'une autre trempe que bien des hommes, et il serait infiniment plus dur de lui faire dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. A cette conclusion, Natasha y était arrivée après la petite démonstration de Wanda. Maintenant que l'homme était installé dans une salle d'interrogation dans leur quartier général, et qu'elle pouvait le considérer à loisir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût, tout ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que confirmer à quel point c'était vrai.

Même dans l'état second qui succédait aux visions de Wanda, le professeur Thulesen avait une posture ordinaire. Qui ne savait pas quoi chercher n'aurait jamais trouvé l'ombre écarlate dans ses iris, seule preuve qu'il venait d'expérimenter sa plus grande peur.

(Natasha lui en voulait d'avoir mieux résisté qu'elle.)

Et elle pensait en cercle, revoyant toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait, toutes les possibilités d'extraire des informations de la tête de cet homme, pour toujours revenir au temps qu'elle n'avait pas.

Quand Clint et Steve étaient venus la sauver en Afghanistan, ils n'avaient pas perdu une seconde sur le chemin. Tandis qu'elle était là, à ruminer inutilement devant une vitre teintée, confrontée à un problème qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre alors qu'il était censé être exactement son domaine d'expertise.

Elle ne broncha pas à la brusque ouverture de la porte.

« J'ai décodé son téléphone, commença Tony sans préambule, avant même d'avoir passé le seuil. Il a aussi reçu la recette de frittata aux champignons, plus, deux heures plus tard, une de filet mignon aux morilles, à laquelle il a répondu par une île flottante au caramel. Et à part me donner faim, tout ceci ne sert strictement à rien. »

Il appuya la fin de sa tirade en balançant le téléphone en question sur la table supportant le matériel d'enregistrement. Il était impossible de pas sentir la détresse qu'il tentait piètrement de dissimuler derrière l'agacement, mais Natasha était peu d'humeur à supporter les états d'âmes du génie.

« Et bien allez manger quelque chose, Stark. »

Comme la réplique sarcastique attendue ne venait pas, Natasha quitta le professeur Thulesen des yeux pour Tony, qui, lui, avait le regard fixé sur l'homme derrière la vitre, les sourcils froncés et le doigt à demi tendu.

« Je le connais lui. Il avait donné cette conférence sur la cryogénisation – c'était avant qu'on retrouve notre capitaine igloo préféré – dans ce forum je sais plus où. Génialissime conférence. Brillant homme. Mais il fait vachement plus jeune. Et il a publié cet article sur la régénérescence des cellules grises, une référence en la matière. A un autre forum, on avait discuté de l'avenir des prothèses face à l'avancée des méthodes pour faire repousser des membres et – oh mon dieu, c'est un transhumaniste.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un transhumaniste. Ils sont encore pires que moi. Leur but est de s'affranchir des limites du corps humain, comme le vieillissement, et carrément la mort.

\- Ils veulent devenir immortels ? lâcha Natasha, incrédulité non dissimulée.

\- Complètement. Et ils croient dur comme du fer que c'est possible. Techniquement, d'ailleurs, ils ont raison. Si on peut stopper la dégénérescence des cellules – le plus épineux est le cerveau – ou même l'inverser, rien n'empêche les humains de vivre éternellement. Ou du moins, rien qu'on puisse prévoir à l'heure actuelle. Mais c'est diablement compliqué, comme le prouve l'extremis.

\- Et il a créé Grå Trane pour s'adjoindre les cerveaux de tous les jeunes génies fauchés. Vendant leurs découvertes au plus offrant pour se financer.

\- Génial. Maintenant on a le mobile du criminel, comment ça nous aide à retrouver Steve ? »

L'expression de Tony débordait tant d'espoir lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, que Natasha fut coupée nette dans son élan. Le « ça ne nous aide pas » brûlant mourut sur ses lèvres. Sûr, toute information additionnelle sur leur sujet était autant de leviers supplémentaires à activer pour le briser ou lui faire commettre un faux pas, mais elle doutait que ce fût suffisant. Elle doutait que le chemin vers Steve passât par Thulesen.

Elle doutait retrouver Steve avant longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas, elle soupira. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse. »

Avant que Tony n'eût le temps de s'emporter ou le désespoir le temps de s'abattre, elle relança :

« Est-ce qu'on a demandé à Rasmussen ce que voulaient dire le filet mignon et l'île flottante ? Ça concerne probablement Steve.

\- J'envoie ça à l'homme en costume, lâcha Tony en pianotant sur son téléphone.

\- Et où en est Maria ?

\- Elle a recruté Rhodey et Vision, donc je suppose que ça bouge de son côté. D'ailleurs, où sont le barbecue mongol et la petite sorcière rouge ?

\- Je les ai envoyés dormir. »

Wanda n'avait pas été trop heureuse de cet ordre, après avoir arpenté le jet avec angoisse durant toute la traversée de l'Atlantique. Avec un peu de chance, Sam avait réussi à la convaincre. Tony accusa réception d'un reniflement.

De l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, le professeur Thulesen commençait à s'étirer, nonchalamment, comme d'autres le font dans leur salon après un film trop long. Plus une once de rouge ne persistait dans ses yeux et les micros saisirent le rythme qu'il fredonnait. Dans un singulier chœur, il se fit craquer le cou au même moment que Tony.

« Je vais lui causer, » décida soudainement le milliardaire.

Sans temps mort, il joignit le geste à la parole, laissant Natasha avec rien d'autre qu'une forte envie de se masser les tempes. Comment pouvait-elle s'accorder une minute de repos quand il y avait constamment quelqu'un en train de faire n'importe quoi ? Si ce n'était pas Steve qui changeait ses plans, c'était Sam qui ne veillait pas sur lui, Rhodey qui pinaillait ou Wanda qui grillait un fusible, et maintenant Stark dans toute sa grandeur.

L'espionne tira une chaise, vérifia la présence du bouclier en l'effleurant de deux doigts, et se prépara à tirer le meilleur du massacre certain qui allait suivre. Elle n'était pas certaine duquel allait finir par étriper l'autre, mais, si elle devait parier, son argent était sur Tony.

Il y eut d'abord un rapide jaugeage de la part des deux parties. Fogh Thulesen reconnut le célèbre Anthony Stark et le célèbre Anthony Stark se souvint qu'il avait décrit le professeur Fogh Thulesen comme un brillant homme pas dix minutes plus tôt.

« Comment vous faites ? attaqua Tony. Pour paraître jeune, je veux dire. Vous avez quoi… la cinquantaine ? et vous faites pas la moitié. Dingue. Même vos mains ne sont pas ridées. C'est quoi votre secret ? Si c'est une crème anti-âge, je veux la marque.

\- Ne nous faites pas l'affront de vous faire plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Vous savez quel est mon secret. »

Gardant un discret accent, la voix du professeur était polie par l'usage et d'un calme presque irréel.

« Juste pour être sûr. Vous voyez, j'ai un ami qui est deux fois plus vieux que vous mais on lui donnerait pas la trentaine. Les effets secondaires de sa technique, c'est de manquer septante ans d'histoire, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Dites-moi juste, est-ce que vous utilisez une variation des recherches du docteur Cho pour recréer les tissus ou vous avez votre propre technique pour vous rajeunir complètement ? Un bain aux enzymes peut-être ?

\- Je croyais que la biologie n'était pas votre domaine ?

\- Vrai. Mon domaine, c'est l'héroïsme. Et comme vous le savez, un héros n'abandonne jamais un compagnon aux mains du mal. Il retourne la terre entière – et si j'étais d'humeur, je vous ferais toute une diatribe sur tout ce qu'un héros est prêt à entreprendre, mais vous avez de la chance, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à votre collègue : je ne sais pas où est votre ami.

\- Et l'île flottante ? Ça voulait dire quoi l'île flottante ?

\- Qu'on peut être homme de science et gourmet ? Je vois mal ce qu'une île flottante a à voir avec la situation.

\- Ne nous faites pas l'affront de vous faire plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Vous savez ce qu'une île flottante a à voir avec la situation.

\- Vous, au contraire, n'avez visiblement aucune idée de la pertinence des suppositions que vous lancez.

\- Ecoute moi bien l'aspirant Noldor, on retrouvera Steve, avec ou sans toi. Et après ça, on te déchirera.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre quête. »

A ce point-là, Tony fulminait. Un observateur averti pouvait également repérer le défi, totalement absent de son ton et de son regard, dans les épaules rejetées en arrière de Thulesen, ainsi que la tension dans son maintien de tête.

Mais juste avant que Natasha eût le temps de gagner son pari avec elle-même, Maria interrompit l'interrogatoire sans cérémonie, avec l'impeccable aura professionnelle qui lui était coutumière. Insensible au regard noir de Tony et à l'intérêt curieux de Thulesen, elle annonça platement avoir des nouvelles. Elle ne quitta pas le milliardaire des yeux et ne se retira que quand lui-même eût quitté la pièce à regret.

Ils retrouvèrent Natasha dans le couloir.

« C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas ? elle railla.

\- Causer à un bâtard suffisant ou être interrompu avant d'avoir pu lui encastrer la tête dans le mur ?

\- Ça n'aurait fait que renforcer ses convictions, le sermonna l'espionne. Il faut être plus subtil si on veut tirer quelque chose de lui.

\- Et bien fais donc, ô maître de la subtilité.

\- Les nouvelles, commença Maria, fort et ferme, mettant fin au différend avec efficacité. Rasmussen nous a interprété les recettes envoyées, le docteur Cho a fini ses recherches, Pepper essaie de te joindre depuis trois heures, et pour Natasha… »

Elle sortit une épaisse enveloppe en kraft de sous la pile de dossier à son bras pour la tendre à l'intéressée, sans s'attarder sur la réaction de surprise et d'incertitude que l'apparition provoqua. Tony était, lui, trop préoccupé par les autres nouvelles pour s'attarder sur un énième mystérieux secret de l'espionne.

« Qu'est-ce que Rasmussen a dit ? il demanda avidement.

\- Que les recettes concernaient bien Steve. Il a aussi trouvé des coordonnées dans celle de l'île flottante, cachées dans les quantités. Elles pointent à une centaine de miles nautiques des Îles Féroé, dans la mer de Norvège.

\- Où le yacht avait certainement rendez-vous avec un autre bateau... marmonna le génie. Et Cho ?

\- Salle de conférence trois. »

Comme il partait, Maria éleva la voix pour ajouter :

« N'oubliez pas de rappeler Pepper. »

Tony agita simplement la main derrière lui sans ralentir ni se retourner.

Elle s'accorda un soupir avant de se tourner vers Natasha :

« Gros problème ? »

L'espionne resserra ses doigts sur l'enveloppe, à travers laquelle elle pouvait sentir la cassette audio. Une vague de reconnaissance pour la discrétion de Maria et son faux désintérêt balançait l'appréhension qu'amenait ce nouveau message de Chine. Natasha déglutit, puis répondit :

« Inconvenance mineure. Steve reste la priorité. »

Un hochement de tête, et ce fût comme si rien ne s'était passé. Maria annonça aller réunir tous les membres de l'équipe restants pour un point de situation d'ici une heure et laissa sa collègue seule pour gérer ses propres problèmes, puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle le voulait.

Sans perdre de temps, Natasha partait à la recherche de son magnétophone et de son ouvrage en cours. Si elle pestait contre le timing avant, le désagrément présent était cent fois pire. Elle n'aimerait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas être forcée d'abandonner aux autres Avengers le sauvetage de Steve pour s'occuper des squelettes qui s'agitaient dans son placard.


	8. Soufflé normand

_Liberty25, merci infiniment pour ton adorable commentaire, il a fait ma journée (: J'espère que la suite te plairas autant !_

* * *

 **Chapitre huitième : soufflé normand**

Wanda se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

Non pas qu'elle souhaitait être exclue des recherches, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, mais elle se sentait si inutile qu'elle se demandait si cela ne revenait pas au même, finalement. La Vision et Rhodes, même absents, faisaient avancer les choses au moins. Tandis qu'elle était coincée à faire confiance à Stark et Natasha pour décider de leur plan d'action.

Et elle ne leur faisait pas confiance.

C'était pour cela que Sam était présent, d'ailleurs. Pour une raison que Wanda n'était pas certaine de saisir entièrement, il semblait avoir hérité de l'autorité de Steve qui lui permettait de percer la mégalomanie de Stark et l'assurance construite par Natasha. A lui, elle faisait confiance.

Ce qui la renvoyait à son inutilité.

Elle n'allait pas prendre la parole, pas exprimer son avis, pas être questionnée. Elle n'avait ni illumination ni nouvelle information. Elle ne pouvait pas rassembler les pièces du puzzle en une image satisfaisante, encore moins alors qu'elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux au charabia scientifique que Stark tenait du docteur Cho. Dans les grandes lignes, Grå Trane utilisait Steve pour de la culture d'organe mais elle peinait à voir en quoi cela les avançait.

Ils évoquèrent ensuite la trace financière, dans encore plus de charabia qui, bien que sensiblement différent du précédent, sonnait de manière toute aussi obscure aux oreilles de Wanda. Maria Hill menait cette conversation, et son ton présentait si peu de variation que la jeune sokovienne décrocha complètement.

A la place, elle observa ses collègues. D'abord juste avec ses deux yeux, puis à la lumière de son pouvoir. A la surface, ils n'étaient qu'assurance, sérieux, certitude, impassibilité, mais seule Maria Hill conservait cette structure d'acier neuf à l'intérieur. Il y avait des plis, des tensions, de la rouille et des fêlures et Wanda se demanda à quoi elle-même devait ressembler. Probablement un capharnaüm de choses brisées, un vase en verre rempli d'eau au-delà de son bord ou un objet pointu s'approchant trop près, beaucoup trop près, du sceptre.

Une douleur dans son doigt la fit revenir à la réalité, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que le fait de ses incessantes triturations. Wanda se frotta les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, puis essaya de reprendre la discussion en cours.

« Aucun bateau ne se retrouve au bilan, disait Maria. Et nous n'avons rien pu tirer du port où le yacht était amarré.

\- Et les satellites ? On doit pouvoir trouver un bateau avec nos satellites ! proposait Stark.

\- Bien sûr, allons écumer les océans au hasard à la recherche d'un bateau dont nous ne savons même pas à quoi il ressemble, rétorqua Natasha. Brillante idée.

\- T'en as une meilleure Romanoff ?

\- Donne-moi trois jours et je peux tirer quelque chose de Thulesen. Il a forcément un moyen de les contacter.

\- Trois jours ? Tu veux qu'on reste les bras croisés pendant trois jours ?

\- Pas les bras croisés, tempéra Sam. On peut aider aux raids, aux captures, aux interrogations… Peut-être qu'on peut trouver une piste ailleurs.

\- Ce sera déjà plus productif que fouiller les océans par la lentille d'un satellite, railla Natasha.

\- Vous avez compris ce qu'ils font, n'est-ce pas ? insista Stark. Ils prennent des petits bouts de Steve pour en faire des plus gros bouts pour les vendre au plus offrant, et qui sait, finir par pouvoir se les greffer eux-mêmes. Pour eux, il est une ferme de culture ! »

Wanda ferma les yeux et lutta contre l'envie de vomir.

« Bien sûr qu'on sait, explosa Natasha, dans une colère froide, froide et blanche comme une lame trop chauffée. Cesse de croire que tu es le seul qui veut le ramener.

\- Parfois, je me demande.

\- Comment ose –

\- Ça suffit, coupa Sam. C'est ridicule. On veut tous sauver Steve. C'est même la _seule_ _chose_ qu'on veut tous. »

Wanda porta son attention vers la fenêtre, les voix se brouillant une fois encore en arrière-plan. Comme de droit, ses pensées dérivantes la menèrent droit à Steve. Elle se demanda s'il était retenu dans un cage vitrée, comme elle en avait vu dans le château du baron Strucker. Était-il conscient ? Drogué ? Attaché dans une camisole de force ? Les manipulations des scientifiques étaient-elles physiquement douloureuses ? Que ressentait-il ? Priait-il pour leur secours ?

Lui en voulait-il ?

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, ressentant de manière particulièrement aiguë l'absence de Pietro. Peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, que ce fût envahir des esprits ou déchirer des cœurs de métal, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire était toujours trop grand, trop essentiel. Elle était de nouveau cette enfant qu'elle avait pourtant bannie au profit de sa vengeance, celle qui fixait avec terreur l'obus dans leur salon.

« Tout va bien se finir, tu sais ? »

Prise par surprise par le ton attentionné de Sam juste au-dessus d'elle, Wanda releva la tête dans un mouvement brusque. Stark, Natasha et Maria avaient disparus, les laissant seuls dans la salle de conférence aux couleurs froides.

« Je ne le sais pas, elle répondit d'une voix un peu trop rauque. Et toi non plus. »

Si tout se finissait toujours bien, elle n'aurait jamais perdu Pietro. Elle n'aurait jamais perdu ses parents non plus. Si elle avait appris quelque chose, si elle savait quelque chose, c'était que les fins malheureuses étaient tout aussi probables que les fins heureuses.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sam insista doucement :

« Cette fois-ci, ça va bien se finir. On dirait peut-être pas, mais on a fait des progrès monstre, et Grå Trane est en très mauvaise posture. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on retrouve Steve.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si optimiste ? »

Wanda pencha sa tête vers lui et il haussa les épaules.

« Ça vient naturellement, » il lâcha.

Il ne dit pas que c'était vraisemblablement son mécanisme de défense, comme l'annihilation de toute émotion était celui de Natasha, l'agitation fébrile celui de Tony et le silence contemplateur celui de Wanda. L'optimisme était son arme contre les émotions négatives, les siennes et celles des autres. Sa contribution n'était peut-être pas plus que rester sain d'esprit et s'assurer que tout le monde le fît également, mais qu'il fût damné s'il n'allait pas la prendre à cœur.

Il devait encore informer Sharon et l'homme en costume des nouveaux développements de l'affaire, mais, avant cela, il prit le temps de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

•

Maille endroit, maille envers. Maille endroit, maille envers. Maille endroit, maille envers. Maille endroit, maille envers.

Natasha expira lentement. Frustration oblige, elle ne se sentait pas l'habilité de tenter autre chose qu'un simple point de riz. Les mailles filaient sur ses aiguilles et la laine entre ses doigts, et l'énervement, l'inquiétude et l'impuissance filaient le long de ses nerfs.

Maille endroit, maille envers. Maille endroit, maille envers. Maille endroit, maille envers.

Autour d'elle, sur le lit de Steve, s'étalaient ses pelotes et patrons, magnétophone, écouteurs, cassettes et autres dossiers transmis par son contact à Shanghai ainsi que le bouclier rouge-blanc-bleu et son téléphone sur haut-parleur. En quelques mots concis, elle avait expliqué la situation à Clint, qui digérait à présent silencieusement la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait répondu à ses messages depuis deux jours. Finalement, il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

« Ça craint.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Natasha en repensant à la fureur qui l'avait prise à l'accusation de Tony.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- J'en doute. Mais peut-être qu'un cerveau frais pourra voir une connexion de que nous avons manquée. »

Et elle entreprit, avec une patience qui revenait petit à petit, de repasser avec lui tous les nœuds de leur affaire, les embranchements comme les culs-de-sac, à la recherche d'un nouvel éclairage qui leur pointerait la direction. Sans surprise, l'illumination ne vint pas et Clint se retrouva contraint de marmonner de vagues références à des missions passées ou à des films d'espionnage, mais Natasha trouva néanmoins l'exercice bénéfique, au moins pour arranger ses propres idées et, en combinaison avec son tricot, à subtilement réduire son stress.

Elle ne raccrocha pas, même quand la conversation se termina par un « tiens moi au courant » de Clint, mais se laissa porter par le confort des bruits familiers venant droit de la ferme des Barton. Elle entendit Nathaniel pleurer, des pas pressés dans les escaliers, Laura crier quelque chose à travers la maison…

Maille endroit, maille envers.

Se précipiter n'aiderait pas Steve. Remettre Tony à sa place non plus. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une stratégie pour tirer quelque chose de Thulesen.

Maille endroit, maille envers.

« … Lila, reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Mais p'pa…

\- Pas de mais jeune fille.

\- Mais m'man !

\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère vient de dire ? … »

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de Steve pour raisonner Tony, réconforter Maximoff, avoir des conversations profondes avec Sam, épauler Maria et l'accompagner au spa.

Aussi, d'une pizza. Elle avait bien manqué deux-trois repas.

•

Wanda ouvrit au livreur qui lui refila sans cérémonie six cartons chauds avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Elle le regarda se presser d'un pas déterminé avec une pointe d'envie. Puis, ne sachant pas à qui étaient destinées les pizzas, elle les déposa dans la cuisine et annonça leur arrivée par l'interphone.

Une autre annonce à l'interphone, en provenance de Natasha, ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment résidentiel des Avengers de ramener leurs fesses et partager un repas. Sauf qu'elle parvint à le formuler comme une aimable suggestion, par une méthode qui mystifia Wanda.

Mécaniquement, elle commença à ouvrir les boîtes. Un couteau entouré d'une aura rouge vola depuis son rangement jusqu'à la première pizza, une sicilienne, pour la découper avec méticulosité. Le carton en-dessous en pâtit quelque peu, mais les huit parts s'avérèrent parfaitement égales. Wanda agita négligemment les doigts et le couteau attaqua la seconde pizza.

Sam arriva en premier, frais d'une douche. Il commenta les garnitures, félicita Wanda pour son découpage parfaitement symétrique et entreprit de sortir diverses boissons du frigo. Elle fit tourner sa main droite pour sortir des verres du placard.

Maria fut la seconde. Elle fut également la seule à se laver les mains.

Natasha apparut ensuite. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses coéquipiers s'étaient occupés des préparatifs. Elle vola une olive au passage mais attendit le retardataire pour réellement entamer le repas.

Maria commenta leur rythme de vie déficient qui les faisait manger à n'importe quelle heure. Sam plaisanta qu'ils ne pouvaient faire cela que quand « papa » n'était pas là. Wanda rétorqua que, au moins, « papa » savait préparer des repas équilibrés. Natasha demanda s'il n'y avait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, quelques restes dans le réfrigérateur. Sam vérifia et sortit une demi-portion de pâtes all'arrabbiata qu'il avait trouvé bien trop fortes quelques jours plus tôt. Maria traita son palais de « délicat » et il contra par « raffiné ».

Arrivant sur ces entrefaites, Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attrapa la part de pizza la plus proche de lui. Natasha battit Maria et Sam de vitesse pour lui reprocher son manque de manières. La bouche pleine, il grommela ce qui aurait pu être une explication ou une excuse si quelqu'un en avait saisi un mot. Néanmoins, la faim gagna la partie, et tout le monde laissa glisser pour se souhaiter bon appétit.

En guise de sauce piquante, Tony versa la demi-portion de pâtes all'arrabbiata sur ses deux parts de pizza au chorizo, ce qui vexa Sam lorsqu'il ne broncha absolument pas en les engloutissant.

Au final, le repas fut plutôt silencieux, les participants tous un peu trop préoccupés, mais l'ambiance s'était détendue. Fait notable, personne ne sauta à la gorge de personne. Wanda pouvait imaginer Steve présent, souriant tendrement, et elle sourit elle aussi.


	9. Pain à l'ail et aux fines herbes

_Liberty25 : merci, merci ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Quant à l'affaire de Natasha... hum... disons que j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le ratio final développement/intérêt x)_

* * *

 **Chapitre neuvième : pain à l'ail et aux fines herbes**

En fin de compte, l'avancée ne vint pas des heures que Natasha passa avec Thulesen, ni des recherches compulsives de Tony, ni de la collaboration de Maria avec les autorités, ni des progrès sur le terrain de la Vision et Rhodey, ni même de l'enquête des services de renseignements danois.

L'avancée vint de Sharon Carter et des sources de la CIA.

A l'empressement de Sam, tout le monde se massa de manière peu orthodoxe autour de sa tablette, où une visioconférence avec l'ex-agent du SHIELD prenait la moitié de l'écran, tandis que différents documents, cartes et schémas soutenant ses dires devaient s'afficher sur l'autre moitié.

« Va-s-y Sharon, lança Sam quand il fut certain que tout le monde avait une vue à peu près correcte.

\- Un homme que nous surveillons dans le Maghreb a récemment fait appel à un cercle de trafic d'organes, commença-t-elle sans préambule. Je vous épargne les détails, mais il a besoin d'un nouveau foie et on lui en propose un quatre fois plus efficient que la normale humaine.

\- Et comment on sait que ce n'est pas qu'un argument de colporteur ? demanda Tony.

\- C'est un peu trop précis pour être une coïncidence, rétorqua Sharon. Sans compter que, des informations que nous avons interceptées, il est parfaitement compatible avec Steve.

\- Comment on sait qu'il est compatible avec Steve ? insista le génie.

\- Son métabolisme est l'un des plus documentés au monde, elle expliqua. L'armée a transmis toutes leurs informations à tous leurs contractants sur la reproduction du sérum, et si ce n'était pas suffisant, tout ce que le SHIELD avait – et c'est beaucoup – est à la portée de tout le monde depuis le projet _Insight._ »

Tony lança un regard lourd de reproche à Natasha, laquelle n'eut aucun mal à l'ignorer.

« La transaction aura lieu à la marina d'Agadir dans seize heures, continua Sharon, imperturbable. Vous ne pouvez pas la compromettre. Une fois que le client aura disparu, vous pourrez avancer sur le vendeur.

\- Donc le laisser partir avec le foie ? s'exclama Tony.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de laisser un terroriste se greffer un super-organe ? seconda Natasha.

\- La CIA ne s'encombre pas de ce genre de préoccupations, elle se justifia. Ne compromettez pas nos opérations, et nos relations resteront cordiales. »

Bien évidemment, les discussions agitées débutèrent à peine la communication coupée. Tony lança que la CIA pouvait aller au diable. A la surprise de tous, Wanda prit son parti, arguant qu'il s'agissait de dignité humaine fondamentale, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir l'usage qui allait être fait de l'organe et que l'homme était un terroriste de toute façon. Clairement inconfortable avec l'idée, Sam défendit les conditions de Sharon. Il ne portait pas l'agence et ses méthodes dans son cœur, mais elle venait de les aider, le moins qu'ils pussent faire était de jouer selon leurs règles.

Natasha trancha le débat en affirmant qu'ils ne voulaient pas se mettre la CIA à dos. En plus de ça, la priorité était Steve, pas le trafic d'organe ou le terrorisme au Maghreb. (« Nous sommes des héros pourtant, avait dit Wanda. Je croyais que, justement, nous combattions le terrorisme. » Natasha l'accusa d'hypocrisie et elle se tut, penaude.)

Spécialiste de l'espionnage et des manœuvres douteuses du genre, ainsi que suppléante officielle de Steve à la tête de l'équipe, elle fut admise autorité en la matière et les deux Avengers réticents se rangèrent de mauvaise grâce à sa décision.

De toute façon, Tony et Wanda furent laissés sur la touche ; sans diplomatie aucune, Natasha annonça qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer d'eux pour une opération de petite échelle demandant de la discrétion. Si la Vision était de retour à temps, il pourrait servir de renforts, mais elle fit bien valoir l'inutilité d'une forte force de frappe. A la place, elle enrôla Sam et Maria, à la grande surprise de Wanda qui n'avait jamais vu cette dernière sur le terrain.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Maria leur trouva un transport et un pilote et ils partirent tous trois à l'armurerie pour se préparer.

« Ne faites rien d'irréfléchi, » ordonna Natasha avant de disparaître.

Malgré une longue stagnation, la machine était repartie au quart de tour.

•

A couvert et à distance, Maria montait un fusil de précision, tandis que Natasha prenait position le plus près possible du lieu présumé de rendez-vous fourni par la CIA, et Sam tentait quelques incartades au large à la recherche d'une embarcation suspecte. Redwing planait en reconnaissance, permettant aux deux autres héros de suivre l'opération en images et en sons.

Paradoxalement, Wanda avait l'impression que l'ambiance était bien plus tendue à New-York qu'à Agadir. La présence de Stark lui mangeait les nerfs, inconfort partagé si elle pouvait se fier aux regards dérobés qu'il lui lançait. Néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'isoler, préférant partager sa misère, même si ce devait être avec l'ex-fabricant d'armes.

Chaque minute d'attente était navrement arrachée au silence. L'un comme l'autre refusait obstinément d'échanger un mot ou de croiser leur regard. Pendant un instant, Wanda considéra appeler Clint mais elle se décida contre ; elle n'était plus l'enfant qui courait dans les bras de son frère pour du réconfort. Elle devait assumer ses erreurs.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, chacun déclina sa position, à dix minutes de l'heure prévue. Sam reporta une vedette, mais sans voir le bateau dont elle provenait, et Natasha lui intima de ne pas partir à sa recherche mais de rester à proximité immédiate pour pouvoir l'infiltrer dès que la transaction serait terminée.

Espoir et appréhension se pourchassant, retournant vicieusement son estomac au passage, Wanda se força à ne pas cligner des yeux pour ne rien manquer. Silencieuse, elle veilla également à rester soigneusement immobile. Si quelque chose se passait à Agadir, elle devait le voir et l'entendre.

A côté, Stark changeait de position chaque seconde. Il se racla la gorge.

« La vedette a accosté, annonça Sam. Deux personnes en descendent, et j'ai encore au moins deux autres à bord.

\- J'ai les deux personnes à terre dans le viseur, continua Maria. Il s'agit du docteur Clémentine Bernhard et du laborantin Herbert Haas, tous deux membres officiels de Grå Trane. Avec une glacière. »

Quatre yeux se fixèrent sur les deux points concernés, pour ne plus les quitter. Wanda déglutit lentement et colla ses deux mains contre son cœur pour se retenir de les utiliser.

« Je les vois, souffla Natasha. Et voici notre acheteur. »

Un troisième point s'éloigna d'un voilier de plaisance en direction des autres.

« J'ai les yeux sur la transaction, informa Maria.

\- Faucon ? s'enquit Natasha.

\- Pas de signes de plus de personne. Le bateau de semble pas prêt à repartir sans les deux autres.

\- Pas de discussion, décrivait Maria. Paiement. L'acheteur a la glacière.

\- Je me déplace vers la vedette. Faucon, tiens-toi prêt.

\- A ton signal.

\- L'acheteur s'éloigne. Les deux scientifiques retournent à leur embarcation.

\- Je suis en position.

\- Ils sont au-delà de ma ligne de mire. Faucon, Veuve Noire, c'est sur vous.

\- Sam… maintenant. »

Il y eut des mouvements indistincts, quelques grognements étouffés et le bruit de Maria défaisant son poste d'observation.

L'action ne dura pas deux minutes, mais c'en parut bien plus pour les deux observateurs, muets d'appréhension. Wanda attendit, attendit et attendit encore, se refusant à invoquer une entité supérieure en son for intérieur de peur d'être distraite de la résolution.

« Le bateau est à nous, » annonça finalement Natasha.

Wanda respira.

Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant. Les quatre membres de Grå Trane, terrifiés et totalement impréparés, répondirent à toutes les questions qu'on leur posa, même si sans clarté ou exactitude. Les instruments de navigation du bâtiment se révélèrent bien plus précis et fiables.

A peine la position de la base d'opération flottante de l'association connue, Tony commença ses plans.

« Vous pouvez y aller avec la vedette, je vous rejoins là-bas directement en armure.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous précipitez, contredit fermement Natasha.

\- Bien sûr que si on va se précipiter, rétorqua le génie. On a déjà assez traîné, le temps qu'on a perdu à ne rien faire ! Ils ont Steve, tu te souviens ?

\- Stark, on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée. Il nous faut un plan d'action.

\- Et bien on le fera en chemin.

\- Stark.

\- Romanoff. J'y vais avec ou sans toi. »

Wanda imaginait l'air réprobateur de l'espionne, celui qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle désapprouvait la position de Steve dans un débat. Les derniers mots auraient pu être les siens, si sur un autre ton. Certainement, ce fut ce qui donna à Wanda l'impulsion de se lancer :

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller directement en armure ! »

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, pour la dévisager comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole spontanément, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas de gaieté de cœur. Elle soutient son regard, sûre et ferme.

« Parce que tu vas m'en empêcher avec ta manipulation mentale ? il cracha.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'y aller aussi ! » elle contra vivement.

Tony fût encore plus interloqué, si c'était possible. La jeune sokovienne tremblait légèrement, comme contenant difficilement un orage hurlant à l'intérieur d'elle-même. En tout cas, ses yeux brillaient d'éclairs.

A travers la communication, Natasha articula un « Wanda » lent en avertissement. Personne ne le releva, l'intéressée plus préoccupée par l'idée d'être encore une fois abandonnée à l'attente et Tony à son débat intérieur, pesant l'utilité de la jeune héroïne contre la perte de vitesse.

« D'accord. On prend le jet. Ramène-toi. »

Avec ça, Tony était parti à grands pas, tout en aboyant des instructions à FRIDAY. Wanda se précipita à sa suite mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil quand la voix de Sam sortit des enceintes :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller Wanda ? Ça ne va pas être joli.

\- Je sais bien, elle rétorqua avec toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait rassembler. C'est pour ça que je suis entraînée. »

Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour ses parents, ni pour Pietro, mais elle n'était plus la même. Pour Steve au moins, elle se promit, elle allait faire quelque chose. Pas d'hésitation cette fois, pas d'errements, pas d'erreur. Sans attendre une réponse de Sam, elle courut pour rattraper son chauffeur.

•

Alors que Natasha prenait le temps de fulminer silencieusement et Sam de s'inquiéter de l'imminence d'une crise de nerf de sa coéquipière, Maria, dans une longue habitude des actions hâtives, décisions insensées et plans moins qu'à moitié définis, organisa la suite des opérations. Elle prévint Rhodes et la Vision, leur demandant de rejoindre les coordonnées transmises aussi rapidement qu'ils pourraient se libérer de leurs obligations actuelles pour soutenir l'assaut aveugle de Stark et Maximoff. Elle commanda ensuite à un technicien de leur quartier général de braquer un de leur satellite (officiellement un satellite de communication des plus honnêtes inscrit dans les actifs de Stark Industries) sur ces mêmes coordonnées.

Une fois que les deux Avengers eurent accepté qu'ils étaient forcés d'aller prêter main forte à leurs coéquipiers, puis décidé d'y aller par la voie des eaux, Maria escorta trois des membres de Grå Trane au jet avec lequel ils avaient volés depuis New-York, laissant le docteur Bernhard à Natasha en vue d'une interrogation plus minutieuse lors du trajet.

Maria laissait volontiers l'assaut d'un bateau de scientifiques fous à ceux dont c'était la spécialité ; elle s'occuperait quant à elle de réunir l'aide médicale idoine ainsi que de préparer en avance ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire aux gouvernements impliqués dans le démantèlement de Grå Trane.


	10. Hachis parmentier

_Toujours merci à Liberty25 pour prendre le temps de commenter (:_

* * *

 **Chapitre dixième : hachis parmentier**

Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait désormais ajouter « naviguer sans formation ou expérience préalable » dans son CV. Ils arrivaient au terme de leur trajet et il n'avait pas déchiffré l'utilité de la moitié des cadrans et voyants du poste de commande, sans parler de savoir s'en servir. Seule la radio lui était familière. Heureusement, l'immensité de l'océan rendait le risque de collision quasiment nul et le temps était clément.

Natasha entra dans la cabine de pilotage, changée pour mieux infiltrer leur cible grâce à quelques habits qui traînaient dans la vedette, notamment une blouse blanche caractéristique.

« On arrive en position ? elle demanda en replaçant son oreillette.

\- D'ici quelques minutes. Stark et Wanda sont déjà là ?

\- Ouais, ils n'attendent plus que notre signal. »

Du moins, elle supposait. Le jet avait coupé le contact radio à l'approche du bateau pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert avant ledit signal, alors qu'ils n'avaient, au mieux, qu'une vague esquisse de plan. Mais le manque de plan n'était rien qu'elle ne pouvait tourner en avantage ; le vrai problème était que les deux Avengers les plus imprévisibles étaient laissés à eux-mêmes avec la possibilité de foncer dans le tas grande ouverte.

Et la Vision était encore à un peu moins d'une heure de vol, Rhodey un quart d'heure derrière.

Natasha se permit une profonde inspiration. L'intérêt de Steve, au moins, devrait retenir les têtes brûlées de faire capoter l'opération. Elle pouvait bien faire confiance à Tony et Wanda sur ce point.

Les dernières minutes du trajet s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu, fermement maintenu par les deux parties en présence. Leurs sentiments sur la situation étaient exactement identiques, les prononcer à voix haute n'aurait apporté aucun confort, bien au contraire.

Le matin, mais pas encore le soleil, était en train de se lever lorsque la vedette atteignit la position voulue. Sam coupa les moteurs, tandis que Natasha vérifia rapidement que le docteur Bernhard était bien installée et immobilisée. Ils montèrent ensuite sur le pont, d'où Sam se lança, ailes déployées. Après une manœuvre pour optimiser son élan, il repassa pour attraper Natasha à la taille. Ensemble, ils filèrent au raz de l'eau jusqu'à la base flottante de Grå Trane.

Celle-ci était un bateau de croisière de taille moyenne réhabilité. Bien qu'il n'eût pas les dimensions gargantuesques des modèles de luxe, trouver un coin tranquille pour se poser sans être vu ne fut pas trop difficile. Les estimations de Bernhard étaient très approximatives, mais il semblait que ses dires d'équipage réduit et de sécurité insuffisante n'étaient pas exagérés.

Pour couvrir plus de terrain, chacun partit de son côté : Sam dans la direction (supposée) de la machinerie, Natasha vers « l'étage sous le rez-de-chaussée, plus vers l'avant mais pas tout à l'avant », dans les mots de leur informatrice.

Elle ne croisa que trois personnes avant l'escalier devant la mener au bon pont. Le premier ne lui porta pas la moindre attention, le second la salua d'un signe de tête avant de retourner au message qu'il tapait sur son téléphone et le troisième fut promptement rendu inconscient avant d'avoir pu prévenir qui que ce fût qu'il avait reconnu la fameuse Veuve Noire.

Mais plus elle approchait le lieu où était (supposément) retenu Steve, plus le passage se densifiait. Après deux rencontres malheureuses avec des laborantins trop physionomistes pour leur propre bien, Natasha se résolut à alterner la démarche assurée qu'elle aimait tant et raser les murs, fuir les regards inquisiteurs par des détours dans des couloirs moins usités, voire se cacher dans la première pièce venue le temps que deux hommes accrochés à leur oreillette s'éloignassent. Un équipage réduit voulait également dire un équipage moins anonyme.

Arrivée à ce qu'elle estimait être vers l'avant mais pas tout à l'avant, Natasha commença une fouille méthodique des pièces qu'elle rencontrait.

Sans avoir participé aux raids sur les différents laboratoires de Grå Trane, elle pouvait anticiper correctement le spectacle grâce aux récits de Sam et les photos fournies par Maria. Les installations pouvaient presque sembler amateurs avec le mobilier assemblé sans une pensée pour l'esthétique du décor et l'équipement de seconde-main ou fabriqué maison ; et au milieu de ça, une machine flambant neuve à la pointe de la technologie ou un organe grandissant dans une cuve rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des scientifiques du dimanche.

Heureusement pour Natasha, ils étaient toujours des scientifiques trop préoccupés par leurs recherches pour prêter attention à la rouquine fouinant partout la plupart du temps, ce qui lui évita de devoir de nouveau user de violence sur quiconque avant de finalement retrouver Steve.

La pièce n'était pas grande, ni gardée, mais sa population était néanmoins la plus importante et la plus réactive que Natasha avait croisée jusqu'ici. A peine s'était-elle glissée à l'intérieur qu'un homme en chemise violette, qui faisait face à la porte, se redressait d'un bon pour crier « frittata ». Aussitôt, un livre lancé par une brune boulotte vola vers l'intruse tandis que deux autres personnes laissaient tomber leur stylo et écritoire pour se précipiter, qui vers un talkie-walkie, qui vers un interphone, pour relayer l'appel aux poêles à frire.

Tout en évitant le projectile sans effort, l'espionne fit un rapide compte de la situation. Sept ennemis, aucun armé, espace réduit, Steve inconscient sur un lit au milieu de la pièce, relié à plusieurs machines et moniteurs, l'élan rouge et vengeur dans son estomac. Elle réactiva l'émission sur ses communications :

« Maintenant ! »

La réponse de Tony lui parvint avant même qu'elle n'eût le temps de lancer un coup.

« Roger. »

Et Natasha mit à terre l'homme à lunettes qui l'attaquait avec un écarteur. Elle électrocuta ensuite le prochain ennemi le plus proche, celui à la chemise violette, puis, dans le même mouvement, barricada sommairement la porte avec une armoire de bureau à portée de main. Une quinquagénaire en blouse tachée tenta de lui injecter quelque chose par une seringue, et se retrouva avec un bras cassé pour sa peine. Le jeunot à la touffe blonde qui se jeta désespérément sur Natasha, sans rien à la main et rien dans la tête, se révéla difficile à déloger, tant et si bien qu'elle jugea préférable de disposer de la brune boulotte qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des objets hétéroclites avec sa charge sur le dos. Ensuite seulement l'encastra-t-elle dans une armoire métallique.

La femme au tatouage sur la tempe qui serrait encore le talkie-walkie dans ses mains se tenait juste à côté du lit de Steve, dans une posture presque protectrice. L'homme qui avait couru à l'interphone, lui, avait une main sur l'épaule de la quinquagénaire en blouse tachée et semblait la guider à l'écart de la furie de la Veuve Noire.

Là, une commotion se fit entendre depuis le couloir, et Natasha sut que des renforts allaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. _Les miens aussi_ , elle pensa le temps d'un sourire malsain.

•

L'impact avec le pont déséquilibra Wanda. Elle agita les bras dans le but d'ajuster son pouvoir, lui évitant de peu de tomber à genoux. Dès qu'elle eût repris pied, elle se mit à courir en direction du premier groupe de personnes dans son champ de vision. Un geste de la main envoya par-dessus bord les trois âmes prises par surprise.

Des alarmes criaient, le rouge et or d'Iron Man fusait et Natasha demandait des renforts dans son oreillette.

Wanda se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer une nuée de dards d'un champ de force vacillant, avant d'arracher la rambarde pour la faire se replier autour des tireurs. Une explosion à sa droite la fit sursauter et se protéger instinctivement derrière ses bras et un bouclier d'énergie, seulement pour se rendre compte que Stark s'était déjà occupé de ce danger.

« On a pas le temps de régler leur compte à chacun, il la sermonna, alors qu'un de ses missiles se lançait dans une direction qu'il ne regardait pas. On doit d'abord récupérer papi.

\- Je ne sais pas où il _est_! » elle rétorqua.

Natasha avait dit cabine _Kommen_ sur le pont cinq, mais Wanda n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où commencer à chercher un lieu non-numéroté sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de couloir grouillant de gens cherchant à l'attaquer. Stark, lisant les instructions de FRIDAY à l'intérieur de son casque, tendit le bras vers une porte :

« Prends ces escaliers, descends un étage, prends à droite, vers la proue sur quarante-deux mètres. Je pars devant. »

Et sans attendre un accusé de réception, il s'exécuta.

Wanda retint son pouvoir dans le bout de ses doigts et partit à toutes jambes dans la direction indiquée.

La porte s'ouvrit dans une claque écarlate et elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, pour se retrouver un étage plus bas face à une dizaine de chiens, grands comme des poneys. Elle ne put retenir un cri, ni son pouvoir qui jaillit droit dans la première bête à se jeter sur elle, l'envoyant s'éclater le crâne contre un mur. Loin de craindre son sort, le reste de la meute gronda et chargea comme une seule vague.

Wanda répondit en poussant ses paumes en avant, retenant physiquement les animaux à l'extérieur d'une demi-sphère rougeoyante. Elle pouvait sentir la force qu'ils dépensaient contre son pouvoir peser sur ses tendons. Serrant les dents, elle poussa un peu plus fort. Un chien gémit et partit la queue entre les jambes, mais les autres n'attaquèrent qu'avec plus de vigueur.

Les éclats rouges vacillaient au rythme de l'épuisement la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un cri de frustration contre ses doigts tremblants et les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient dans ses yeux sans qu'elle pût les essuyer. Le bras de fer ne durait pas depuis une minute, mais elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

Wanda chercha l'état qui lui avait permis d'annihiler tous les robots alentour à la mort de Pietro, elle chercha cette vague de pouvoir qui lui avait permis de broyer un cœur de vibranium. Et si elle devait ressentir le même déchirement dans son cœur à elle, et bien ce ne serait qu'un juste prix pour rendre à Steve tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Elle expira. Avec quelques hésitations, elle retira sa main droite de sa position de protection. Constatant avec soulagement que les huit bêtes étaient toujours tenues en échec, elle agita ses doigts derrière elle, où un morceau de la rampe d'escalier réagit en s'arrachant au reste. Un geste circulaire, et le morceau de métal s'enfonçait dans le torse d'un des chiens. Puis en ressortait, pour plonger dans celui de l'animal suivant. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle pût laisser tomber sa protection au milieu des cadavres.

Wanda resta immobile un instant, la respiration profonde et bruyante, les vannes de son pouvoir toujours grandes ouvertes. L'air autour d'elle grésillait d'écarlate. Ses veines étaient noires de soif de sang.

Elle repartit en courant.

•

La porte pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds, coupée en deux. Heureusement, Tony était arrivé à temps pour prendre la relève dans la tâche d'empêcher les ennemis d'entrer tandis que Natasha s'assurait que Steve était prêt à sortir. Ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué qu'initialement supposé.

« Vous pouvez pas juste débrancher ! » avait hurlé la femme au tatouage lorsque l'espionne avait voulu faire juste ça.

La quinquagénaire au bras cassé avait alors beuglé quelque chose en réponse, mais Natasha l'avait promptement électrocutée. Inquiet pour son intégrité physique, le dernier homme s'était terré dans un angle de la pièce sans ouvrir la bouche. La femme au tatouage, elle, s'était empressée de prouver sa bonne volonté en éteignant certaines machines, inversant certains flux, injectant certaines substances et prenant certaines constantes de Steve, sous l'œil attentif de Natasha.

Elles attendaient maintenant un dernier signal pour pouvoir arracher la dernière perfusion du bras du super-soldat, pendant que Tony tenait le seuil.

« Des robots sont dans le sang, expliquait la scientifique dans un anglais très approximatif. Pas à enlever.

\- On a tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se rétablisse chez nous, contra sèchement Natasha. Contentez-vous de le stabiliser pour qu'on puisse l'évacuer. »

La femme au tatouage grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Au bip de la machine, elle libéra finalement Steve des machines de Grå Trane. Natasha désenclencha les freins du lit à roulettes et le guida gentiment, mais rapidement, vers la porte.

« On s'arrache Tony !

\- Pas trop tôt ! On prend vers la droite, Maximoff est en train de remonter par là.

\- Et Sam ?

\- Je suis bloqué deux étages plus bas, lança l'intéressé dans un souffle. Faites sortir Steve, m'attendez surtout pas.

\- Essaie de sortir de là. »

Sur cette dernière recommandation, Natasha pénétra dans le couloir, couverte par les réacteurs d'Iron Man, tirant Steve inconscient derrière elle. Elle s'attendait à devoir se battre pour chaque mètre de terrain, mais la voie se libéra soudain dans une violente impulsion rougeâtre, pour ne laisser que Wanda debout.

Pendant un instant, Natasha retint son souffle. Quand enfin elle expira, après un moment qui lui parut plus long qu'il ne l'avait réellement été, elle réalisa avec irritation qu'elle avait peur. La jeune femme, exsudant une aura floue et rouge, droite au milieu de corps qu'elle avait rendus inertes d'un simple revers de la main, était terrifiante. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Steve, et elle ne fut soudain plus que la benjamine de leur équipe.

Wanda se précipita vers l'inconscient, les yeux inquiets et les mouvements frénétiques. Natasha ne lui laissa pas le temps de se laisser prendre par les émotions ; elles auraient tout le temps de se sentir mal pour Steve plus tard. Elle attrapa sa coéquipière par le bras et la poussa devant elle pour ouvrir la voie, tandis que Tony roussissait les agents de sécurité venant par derrière.


	11. Œuf de cent ans

_Merci à Guest_ _pour un autre adorable commentaire (:_

* * *

 **Chapitre onzième : œuf de cent ans**

Si Steve avait conscience de quelque chose, c'était du froid. C'était de l'immense, inamovible glacier qui reposait sur son torse, empêchant sa poitrine de se soulever et engourdissant son cœur. Steve était coincé dessous, et même ses doigts ne pouvaient pas bouger.

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas lui-même le glacier, si ce n'était pas de l'azote liquide qui coulait dans ses veines, si c'était sa propre pression qui l'emprisonnait.

Sûrement, cela expliquerait les éclairs froids à l'intérieur.

Son immobilité.

Son impuissance.

Son inaction.

Il avait un immense, inamovible glacier qui reposait sur son torse.

Comme…

Le poids de la glace le maintenait cloué au sol. Le froid s'infiltrait dans chaque pli de ses muscles, jusqu'à dans ses nerfs, remontait sa moelle épinière.

Comme…

Juste un immense, inamovible glacier.

•

Même avec une Wanda éreintée et trop souvent déconcentrée, le quatuor se fraya un chemin sans être menacé outre mesure. Ils progressaient après tout dans un bateau de croisière reconverti en laboratoire scientifique en sous-effectif, et le manque d'entraînement militaire de la plupart de ses occupants se faisait sentir. L'inhabituel manque de tension entre Wanda et Tony permettait une collaboration redoutable qui y était également pour beaucoup dans leur avancée.

L'arrivée de la Vision, puis, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, de War Machine, acheva de transférer l'avantage, transformant ce qui était encore une fuite en un anéantissement en bonne et due forme des défenses de Grå Trane.

Ni Natasha, ni Wanda, ni Sam ne restèrent cependant pour en voir la complétion. Ce dernier, après avoir réussi à échapper aux griffes de ses poursuivants, était allé récupérer en altitude le jet avec lequel Wanda et Tony étaient venus de New-York, pour l'amener au niveau de la mer et faciliter l'embarquement de Steve et de ses deux gardes du corps. Ils mirent aussitôt le cap sur leur quartier général et ses installations médicales.

Prise dans son poste auto-assigné de vigile, Wanda était impossible à déloger, au grand dam de Natasha obligée de manœuvrer d'autour d'elle pour effectuer les vérifications de base sur l'état de santé de leur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas objectivement en vouloir à sa cadette d'agripper à deux mains la paume de Steve quand elle-même retirait un tel soulagement du comptage rigoureux de son pouls, mais un peu d'esprit pratique n'était tout de même pas trop demander.

« Dans quel état il est ? demanda Tony dans son oreillette.

\- Rien à signaler que je peux repérer, répondit Natasha. Mais il va nous falloir le compte-rendu de ce que Grå Trane lui a fait subir pour un examen plus complet au QG. »

Natasha ne manqua pas la crispation immédiate de Wanda. Elle se nota de l'éloigner du chevet de Steve dès qu'ils toucheraient le sol ; elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait des robots à la fonction encore inconnue dans le sang.

« Je m'occupe de ça, » confirma Tony.

•

Maria les attendait à côté de l'air d'atterrissage. Comment elle se débrouillait pour avoir le temps de les accueillir quand elle devait sans nul doute calmer un grand nombre de politiciens et militaires inquiétés par les explosions dans l'Atlantique, Natasha n'en avait aucune idée. Mais sa présence était une providence. D'un discret signe de tête, elle lui désigna Wanda, et d'un croisement des yeux, elle exprima la nécessité de l'éloigner.

« Le docteur Fowler est déjà installée dans l'aile médicale, informa Maria. Amenez-lui Steve sans tarder. Maximoff, avec moi. »

L'intéressée sursauta, laissa traîner son regard sur le visage figé de leur meneur, clairement réticente à en être séparée, comme s'il risquait une nouvelle capture dût-elle s'éloigner. Mais elle se souvint que c'était en discutant les ordres qu'elle avait provoqué tout cela, et décida cette fois-ci d'obéir sans protestation.

Tandis que Natasha et Sam escortaient Steve, Wanda suivit docilement Maria jusqu'au bâtiment résidentiel du complexe.

Une fois arrivée, Wanda fut le sujet d'un regard aiguisé qui la balaya des pieds à la tête. Alors seulement réalisa-t-elle l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait : du sang, beaucoup de sang, maculait ses vêtements et sa peau, son poignet gauche la faisait souffrir, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et… quand avait-elle pleuré ?

« Va te doucher, ordonna Maria, avec moins de froideur qu'ordinaire. Après ça, rejoins-moi en salle de conférence un. Nous avons beaucoup d'explications à donner et de gens à tenir occupés. »

•

Le regard du docteur Fowler passait de Steve à l'écran de sa tablette sans que ses sourcils ne se défronçassent. Visiblement, ce que Tony avait envoyé des dossiers de Grå Trane n'était pas rassurant. Si Natasha contenait son impatience et sa fatigue derrière une façade de marbre, Sam avait plus de mal :

« Alors ? il demanda brusquement.

\- C'est horrible, fit le docteur Fowler avec un ton neutre contradictoire. Ils le maintiennent inconscient en l'électrocutant de l'intérieur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils ont forcé une dizaine de petits robots dans son système sanguin qui apparemment utilisent la circulation du sang pour se recharger, et envoyer une décharge générale coordonnée une fois leurs batteries pleines.

\- Pardon ? répéta Sam.

\- Vous pouvez les retirer, trancha Natasha.

\- J'espère. »

Le docteur Fowler reprit sa lecture en silence, complètement insensible à la tension irradiant des deux héros. Habitués à l'attitude détachée du médecin traitant de Steve, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et gardèrent leur position en attendant qu'elle refît surface.

Après une dernière moue incongrue, elle leva finalement les yeux vers eux :

« Je vais effectuer quelques tests et parler avec un chirurgien… Je reviendrai vers vous avec les papiers. »

Sans plus leur prêter attention, elle commença à s'exécuter. Comprenant qu'elle leur donnait congé, Natasha et Sam quittèrent à regret l'aile médicale dans un mutisme macabre.

Aucun n'avait pris seulement la peine de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage depuis leur retour, et aucun n'avait la moindre envie de paraître avenant. Faute de destination à atteindre, ils s'arrêtèrent une fois sortis à l'air libre, suffisamment près des portes automatiques pour qu'elles restassent ouvertes. Sentant la fatigue se faire plus lourde, Natasha relaxa sa position et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je n'ai absolument pas envie de savoir quoi d'autre ils lui ont fait, lâcha Sam.

\- Je me dis qu'il sera certainement le moins horrifié de nous, répondit Natasha sur le même ton défait.

\- Ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux.

\- Moi si. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel encore sombre, pesant le fait. Ce n'était pas un manque d'empathie, elle raisonna, plutôt le contraire. La déshumanisation était quelque chose avec lequel elle était étroitement familière, au point d'en être désensibilisée. Aussi, elle s'accordait au diapason des autres : si Steve venait à surmonter sa récente expérience sans problème, elle n'allait certainement pas lui en inventer.

« Je suis plus inquiète pour Wanda, continua Natasha.

\- Elle ira mieux dès que Steve sera conscient, prédit Sam. Il lui dira qu'elle n'y est pour rien, qu'il va bien, que c'est le métier qui veut ça et elle sera si soulagée qu'elle n'insistera pas. »

Soudain, l'espionne fut frappée par l'idée que c'était peut-être pour Sam qu'elle devait être inquiète. S'il était le plus émotionnellement stable de l'équipe, il était également celui qui avait le plus d'empathie pour leur meneur, le seul dont la raison de sa présence était sa loyauté pour le super-soldat.

« Sam, tu es bien conscient que Steve ne s'arrêtera jamais ? elle prononça lentement. Que ce genre d'événements _va_ se reproduire ?

\- Je sais, » il soupira en baissant la tête.

Après une courte pause, il la redressa dans une posture délibérément déterminée et continua :

« Mais, tu sais, j'aime bien être un héros. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il était bien conscient depuis le début qu'aider Steve ne serait pas une sinécure, et qu'il avait décidé en toute connaissance de cause que cela en valait largement l'effort. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un sentiment qui avait besoin d'être explicité à Natasha, l'espionne fatale qui avait veillé avec lui sur leur ami convalescent après Shieldgate alors qu'elle aurait eu mille actions plus pragmatiques à entreprendre.

« Je devrais appeler Clint, elle réalisa soudainement, sans pour autant faire un geste dans ce sens. Il doit être mortellement inquiet.

\- Sharon aussi, » ajouta Sam sans bouger plus que sa collègue.

Il était six heures cinquante-deux du matin, heure locale, et l'extérieur du quartier général des Avengers était silencieux.

•

Toute la journée fut consacrée à la gestion des retombées. Il y avait des autorités à pacifier, des prisonniers à transférer, des documents à remplir, des avocats à contacter, des explications à donner, des comptes à régler, des amis à rassurer, des toilettes à faire et du repos à prendre.

Sharon assura qu'elle les préviendrait sur le champ si la CIA recevait des informations sur d'autres percées faites grâce à Steve que Grå Trane auraient vendues. Le feu dans ses yeux à cette déclaration fit taire tous les doutes quant à sa bonne foi.

Après trois rappels vains de Maria, un commentaire de Rhodey convainquit Tony de finalement contacter Pepper. Dix minutes plus tard, il partait en armure vers la tour Stark, sans donner aucune explication mais après s'être fait promettre d'être tenu au courant de l'état de Steve.

Natasha passa le plus clair de la matinée dans l'aile médicale, à signer des autorisations après leur lecture consciencieuse, ou à discuter à mi-voix avec le docteur Fowler des comptes-rendus horriblement exhaustifs et précis tenus par les expérimentateurs et des possibles conséquences pour Steve. Quand elle revint dans la salle de conférence un, où les restes de l'équipe s'activaient à diverses tâches, elle ne proposa pas spontanément de détails. Personne ne lui en demanda.

En guise de repas, Rhodey ramena des hamburgers trop gras et des frites trop salées auxquels la Vision lança un coup d'œil suspicieux. Mais tous les êtres organiques en présence se jetèrent sur leur pitance, tandis que le journal du soir danois était diffusé sur le plus grand écran. La dissolution de Grå Trane y faisait la une, et on donnait aux Avengers le crédit qu'il leur était dû. La mésaventure de Steve était sciemment tue.

Quand Wanda s'en étonna, Maria lui expliqua que l'image populaire d'un héros infaillible qui était celle de Steve servait leurs intérêts politiques. A la moindre preuve qu'il était diminué, des dizaines de fonctionnaires haut placés fondraient sur lui comme des vautours sur une vache moribonde. La débandade suivant Shieldgate en avait été la preuve, commenta Sam.

« L'information se répandra inéluctablement par les canaux alternatifs, ajouta Natasha. Mais on peut espérer que, d'ici là, Steve sera sur pied et déjà occupé à d'autres actions héroïques. Ça en réduira considérablement l'impact. »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Rhodey enchaîna par ses propres histoires malheureuses avec les relations publiques, notamment le changement de son nom de code, dégradé du puissant et intimidant War Machine au ridicule et pompé sur Tony Iron Patriot. (Wanda mentionna qu'elle n'aimait aucun des deux noms et, très vite, Natasha fut forcée de ramener l'ordre.)

Le soir se coucha comme dans un rêve, dans un bonheur flottant : la mission était officiellement terminée, officiellement un succès, et Steve ne souffrirait aucune séquelle. Pourtant, plutôt que de dormir, Wanda chercha la compagnie de la Vision. Ce dernier nota soigneusement que débattre philosophie de vie et de mort ne faisait rien pour calmer le malaise de son interlocutrice, mais que dévier sur des stratégies de basketball si. Natasha délaissa rapidement sa chambre impersonnelle pour celle qui, même dépouillée et impeccablement ordonnée, était habitée d'émotions. Dans un rituel qui était devenu trop courant pour l'assassin qu'elle avait jadis été, elle se lova dans le lit de Steve et s'y endormit sans mal.

Sam, lui, se procura une réserve de journaux contenant des mots-croisés et de quoi lire de la musique, puis s'installa dans une chaise confortable à la gauche du convalescent.


	12. Vin chaud aux épices

**Chapitre douzième : vin chaud aux épices**

La cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité lorsque Steve et Sam y entrèrent. Si le complexe commençait à peine à s'éveiller, eux avaient déjà passé quelque temps à s'assurer que ses muscles n'étaient pas ankylosés grâce à des exercices faciles et à raconter les événements des derniers jours, respectivement.

Sam avait terminé par :

« Il te faut juste remercier Sharon, dire à Wanda qu'elle n'y est pour rien, à Natasha qu'elle avait raison et à Stark que tu vas bien. »

Comme Steve savait pertinemment tout cela, il n'avait pas répondu, préférant se concentrer sur les doigts de sa main droite, si vifs et pliables alors qu'il les avait cru perdus aux engelures dans ses vagues et hasardeux moments de conscience. Il ne le confia pas à Sam. Non pas qu'il craignît un jugement, mais, à l'instar de tant d'autres choses, l'idée se noua dans sa gorge et n'en sortit pas.

Sam réveilla la machine à café, tandis que Steve fouillait dans les placards pour rassembler de quoi faire des pancakes pour toute l'équipe, en comptant Tony, même s'il ignorait si Rhodey et lui les joindraient pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait envoyé un message de groupe prévenant de son réveil pour calmer les dernières inquiétudes, mais il doutait que simplement le voir debout méritât un voyage au quartier général aux aurores.

Tout en humant, Sam l'assista dans la préparation des garnitures. Habituellement, quand leurs horaires coïncidaient, ils le faisaient en discutant. Steve soupçonnait son ami de le considérer comme un vétéran à soutenir psychologiquement dans ces moments-là, mais il essayait de ne pas peser plus en avant ce que cela signifiait pour simplement profiter du rare sentiment de domesticité. C'était précieux, un ami comme Sam, et des pancakes semblaient un bien piètre signe de reconnaissance.

L'arrivée de Natasha, propre sur elle à la perfection, interrompit Steve dans ses pensées et Sam dans sa chanson.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu nous manquais, elle sourit.

\- Il faut bien que je sois utile à quelque chose, » plaisanta Steve en lui tendant un jus de fruit.

Elle l'accepta volontiers et s'installa à la table du petit déjeuner, à côté de Sam et en face de la cuisine où le soldat s'affairait toujours.

« Comment tu te sens ? elle demanda simplement en commençant à se servir.

\- Étonnement bien, répondit Steve. Je m'attendais à des contrecoups, mais je suis en pleine forme.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Sam. J'espérais avoir la paix pour mes prochains joggings, mais je vais devoir tirer un trait dessus. Ce type est _trop_ en forme.

\- Eh ! J'ai manqué plusieurs jours, il faut bien que je me rattrape. »

Le sourire de Natasha faisait le tour de sa tête. Les trois amis profitèrent du repas comme n'importe quels habitants du vaste monde, badinant et commandant des plats auprès du nouvellement réveillé chef officieux des Avengers. Pour Steve, ses quelques jours d'inconscience avaient l'irréalité des rêves ; il lui suffisait de pousser ses vagues souvenirs hors de ses pensées pour les effacer. Comme les septante ans passés dans la glace, qui oscillaient en permanence juste à l'extérieur des franges de sa conscience.

La bonne humeur se renforça encore à l'entrée de Wanda et de la Vision presque une heure plus tard. La jeune femme avait les yeux bouffis et des cernes profonds, mais elle s'illumina quand elle vit Steve. Ignorant le verre qu'il lui tendait, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour un rapide câlin, qui laissa Steve d'abord interdit, puis débordant d'affection. La Vision fut plus sobre, le félicitant simplement pour son rapide rétablissement, mais il prit place avec tout le monde bien qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de manger.

Steve, qui oubliait souvent cette absence de besoin, posa une platée encore chaude de pancakes entre les derniers arrivés. Étrangement, cela mit Wanda mal à l'aise, pour preuve l'ourlet de t-shirt qu'elle tordait entre ses doigts.

« Wanda ? demanda doucement Steve.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, et faire confiance à Natasha, et me faire confiance, et ne pas discuter tes instructions. Tout est de ma faute vraiment –

\- Wanda, la coupa gentiment Steve, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Elle leva timidement le visage vers lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait finalement.

« J'ai été pris par surprise par des robots que le matériel que nous avions emmené n'avait pas détectés. Ils avaient un système pour brouiller les ondes radio qui m'a empêché de demander des renforts. Ce n'était même pas un combat, juste une échauffourée, terminée avant que quiconque ne puisse être alerté par un autre moyen. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Des événements imprévisibles, il y en aura toujours.

\- Les plans les mieux conçus des souris et des hommes souvent ne se réalisent pas, ajouta Natasha.

\- Vraiment, insista Steve. Je suis tout autant à blâmer que toi pour ce qui est arrivé. Voire plus.

\- Mais pour simplifier, on va dire qu'on partage tous la responsabilité, résuma Sam.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez tous travaillé ensemble pour résoudre la situation. Il n'y a que moi qui n'ait pas participé, et c'est pour ça que je vous prépare le petit déjeuner maintenant. »

La remarque tira un pouffement de Wanda, ce qui en était le but. La Vision pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme il le faisait toujours quand quelque chose faisait rire Wanda.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, intervint brusquement Natasha, attirant l'attention de la tablée sur elle. Tu as participé aussi, Steve. Ton absence fédère tout autant que ta présence. »

Et la conviction dans ses mots était telle que Steve en resta sans voix, alors que Wanda hochait la tête et Sam arborait un sourire en coin. Il pensa à son commando hurleur, et pour la première fois depuis son réveil dans ce siècle, cela ne fit pas mal.

Le reste du repas fut brillant et joyeux, léger comme s'il appartenait à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, avec des sourires et des compliments, du sarcasme bienveillant et des rires, des prévisions de revanche au basketball et de soirée cinéma, de la crème fouettée et des fruits rouges. La Vision ne ressemblait pas à un robot, ni Natasha à une espionne, Wanda n'était qu'une adolescente facétieuse et Sam et Steve avaient oublié être des soldats.

Plus tard, lorsque ce ne fut que Natasha et lui nettoyant la cuisine, Steve, qui frottait la poêle dans l'eau chaude, lâcha avec moins d'humour qu'il aurait voulu :

« Tu avais raison. »

Sans lever les yeux des restes qu'elle emballait dans la cellophane, elle répondit doucement :

« On ne peut pas le savoir. La Vision aurait très bien pu se révéler tout aussi inapte que Sam, Rhodey et toute une équipe d'assaut à se rendre compte de ton absence.

\- Mhm. On ne fait pas assez d'assaut en larges équipes. Il faut que je pense à un exercice… »

Natasha pausa un instant après avoir refermé le frigo. Distraitement, elle attrapa un chiffon et commença à le passer sur le comptoir.

« A propos des bouts de toi que Grå Trane a disséminés à travers le monde… il y a des choses qu'on peut essayer pour les retrouver, » elle avança.

Cela arrêta Steve dans son mouvement. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard de son amie, dont le visage était franc et ouvert. C'était une expression rare chez l'espionne ; Steve se sentit coupable de ne pas la faire suivre par la confiance qu'elle demandait et méritait.

« Inutile, il dit avec un sourire tiré. Entre le sang que j'ai donné à la SSR, celui que le SHIELD m'a prélevé dont Hydra a fait Dieu sait quoi, les bouts de moi perdus dans le monde n'ont pas autant de valeur. Si quelqu'un est capable de recréer le sérum, aucune collecte que nous pourrons faire ne l'en empêchera. »

Il ne dit pas qu'il avait encore trop souvent l'impression de n'être qu'un locataire dans son propre corps. Il ne dit pas qu'il n'était qu'un gamin souffreteux et que tout ce qui intéressait les chercheurs appartenait à Erskine et Howard, à cette promesse d'être un homme bien. Il ne dit pas qu'il se sentirait le pire des hypocrites à refuser à quiconque ce qui lui avait été donné sur cette seule promesse.

A la place, il continua :

« Les mauvaises nouvelles que tu as reçues de Shanghai sont certainement plus importantes. »

Pendant un instant, Natasha fut silencieuse. Steve resta consciencieusement immobile, se demandant si elle débattait ce qu'il venait de (ne pas) dire ou ce qu'elle-même allait raconter. Finalement, elle déposa le chiffon et s'assit au comptoir, lui indiquant de l'imiter. Il s'exécuta promptement.

« Ce qui s'est passé, elle commença lentement, ne me dépeint pas de manière flatteuse. »

Steve leva un sourcil, dans une expression qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance. Natasha rit et vida son cœur.

•

« Attends deux minutes Steve. Tu sors juste de trois jours de captivité et tu veux repartir sur une mission sous couverture ? En prenant Natasha avec toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Tony, expliqua patiemment le soldat. Nous ne partons que dans quelques jours et Maria a vérifié mon emploi du temps avec moi. J'aurais le temps de faire tous les témoignages nécessaires à la justice danoise et de participer à un ou deux événements publics pour ne pas donner d'idées aux médias.

\- C'est pas - … Et vous avez une estimation du temps que ça va prendre ? Tu réalises que ta précieuse équipe sera laissée à elle-même ?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que j'appelle.

\- Oh. Donc tes remerciements pour mon aide dans votre affaire Frankenstein & Cie étaient juste optionnels ?

\- Au contraire. Je voudrais ré-enrôler ton aide. Natasha et moi allons laisser toutes les mesures nécessaires derrière nous, mais je me sentirais mieux en sachant que tu gardes un œil sur l'équipe pendant que nous serons absents.

\- Que je – tu veux que _je_ garde un œil sur ton équipe ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu n'as pas le temps, si tu es trop occupé avec Stark Industries ou que tu veux prendre du temps avec Pepper, nous nous arrangerons autrement. Avec un peu de force de persuasion, je suis sûr qu'on peut convaincre Nick de revenir en cas de besoin.

\- Non, non. Laissons le borgne en dehors de tout ça. Il arriverait à tous nous remettre à sa botte, il est vicieux comme ça. Non, je me demandais juste si ta réfugiée réformée allait voir d'un bon œil que ça soit moi qui garde un œil sur ses affaires.

\- En cas de nécessité seulement, rappela Steve. Ils sont assez grands pour gérer le fonctionnement quotidien sans personne sur leur dos.

\- Naturellement, admit Tony. En cas de nécessité seulement.

\- Tu n'auras aucun problème avec Wanda en cas de nécessité seulement.

\- Bien. Bien, bien.

\- Natasha et moi tablons sur un mois et demi, mais ça pourrait très facilement demander plus.

\- Sans indiscrétion, elle est pour quoi cette mission ?

\- C'est indiscret.

\- Je croyais que t'étais contre le cloisonnement de l'information et toutes ces histoires ?

\- Je le suis. Et je te raconterais tout si je le pouvais, mais ce n'est pas ma place.

\- Et c'est la place de qui alors ? Si ce n'est pas – oh. Oh.

\- Exactement.

\- Oh. Ton équipe est au courant ?

\- Sam a ses doutes, mais personne n'a posé de questions.

\- D'accord. D'accord.

\- Je te tiens au courant. »

Tony acquiesça plusieurs fois, lui souhaita de bien s'amuser et de ne pas se faire capturer par des scientifiques fous, ni par personne d'autre. Steve lui assura qu'il ferait son possible et raccrocha le combiné.

Il se nota de prévoir du temps pour répondre aux éventuelles inquiétudes de Wanda quant à l'organisation provisoire qui serait en vigueur pendant que Natasha et lui seraient en Chine et, feuilletant son agenda, il se demanda quand diable il allait pouvoir inviter Sharon au restaurant pour la remercier.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le repas. N'hésitez pas à faire un compliment au chef si la chère était à votre goût, et si ce ne devait pas être le cas, ces œufs frais n'attendent qu'à être lancés dans le décor ~_

 _Au plaisir !_

 _En post-scriptum, une réponse au commentaire de Liberty25 : d'abord, merci. Ensuite, je ne me sens pas encore au niveau pour écrire un scénario s'appuyant fortement sur le passé ombreux de Natasha. Donc, même si j'y pense vaguement, il n'y aura pas de suite dans un futur proche (;_


End file.
